On Writing (Abandoned)
by RamblingMadness
Summary: (Abandoned) I arrive in Hoenn from Kalos on a journey to discover the underlying ties between Humanity and Pokémon. Along the way I find my own relationships to my Pokémon deepening more than I had ever expected, and in the end startling discoveries are made. My name is Theodore Blackwater, and I'm here to change everything. No Lemons! AU! OC-Centric! (Abandoned)
1. An Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and was created by Satoshi Tajiri et al. any recognizable content is credited to the original creators. The author earns no profit for this fanfiction.

* * *

 **On Writing**

 _An Introduction_

I lift my arms above my head, yawning quietly as I stretch. Airplane flights aren't something that I enjoy, especially long trips like the one I took. With two layovers, the first being Nimbasa City in Unova and the second as Phenac City of Orre, I'm absolutely _tired_ of flying. Don't get me wrong, it was definitely really nice seeing the paradise city of Unova, right outside those airport windows. Yeah. Sure.

Now I'm taking my first steps forward into another region, Hoenn. Leaving Lumiose City in Kalos was a hard decision to make, but I'm excited to be exploring Hoenn in my Pokémon Journey. Having spent so much time with my sister, Annabelle, reading about the different legendary Pokémon of the world, how could I not be? And, well, Jirachi was always her favorite.

Anyway, I leave the airport heading toward Professor Birch's branch lab in Lilycove City north of the museum.

Entering the lab I step up to the receptionist, clearing my throat "Ah, excuse me, I'm the trainer from Kalos, Theodore Blackwater, here to update my Pokédex and get a Traveler's Starter?"

"Oh, of course! Give me one moment and I'll check if you're on the list," with a pretty smile she turns to the computer on her desk, pressing keys and clicking the mouse for a second, "it looks here like you're registered and barely qualify for the Traveler's Starter. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the Professor."

The Traveler's Starter Initiative is a practice that was implemented by the Pokémon Alliance. With the success of the Pokémon Journey Movement, the Alliance wanted to encourage the development of the National Dex along with the International Dex. Because I'm from Kalos and I've not completed the regional Pokédex nor the National Dex prior to arriving I want to have my own 'dex upgraded to an International Dex (which it would be even if it was completed; if a trainer wanted to for some reason–few do–they could instead get another 'dex after completing one).

In any case, the Traveler's Starter Initiative is a program that grants Pokémon to a traveling trainer. When the trainer arrives in a new region, whether visiting or moving there, the trainer is given a single choice out of three Pokémon. The three are always rare Pokémon that are only found within that region. They are different from the Pokémon Journey Starters, but similar in that they tend to be strong and/or unique. To meet the conditions for receiving a Traveler's Starter a trainer must have earned at least half of the gym badges of their home region. Or, if they've moved on to a third region, they need to get all of the badges of the last region they visited. This ensures that the Pokémon Alliance is not giving out creatures that'll be endangered by the amateur trainers.

The receptionist, whose name I didn't catch earlier, leads me down a hallway to a room larger than the lobby, "Professor Fern? Theodore Blackwater is here to update his Pokédex and get a Traveler's Starter." Lucky for me she doesn't seem busy, just looking up from a paper she's reading on her desk.

"Thank you, Samantha," so that's her name, " um . . . do you know if anyone else is expected to come in today?"

"Not that I know of, Professor." Samantha shakes her head and short blonde hair sways with the movement.

"Alright. That'll be all, thanks again Samantha," the girl turns away with a quiet acknowledgment and returns to reception, "So you're Theodore Blackwater? It's nice to meet you, Mr. Blackwater." She says this with a smirk.

I'm assuming she's amused because she has read some of my work. I'm not well known, but I've written a fair few pieces on the relationship between humans and Pokémon. I was inspired by the works of Professor Oak, in part. Nothing extensive, or professional really, not enough for me to _really_ count as a Pokémon researcher. But my writings have gotten around.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you too." Dear Arceus, this is embarrassing. Can it get any worse than _mumbling_?

I turn away from her to lessen the awkwardness. In the back of the room I can see all the different machines that I don't understand, and along the right side are tall glass-door cabinets filled with Pokéballs. Behind us are bookshelves loaded with, you guessed it, books. They're probably all centered around Pokémon communication, considering that's Professor Fern's focus. On the opposite side of the cabinets is her desk, which is cluttered with paperwork and the like. Next to the desk is a hall leading who knows where, and finally on the left of the entrance is a coffee table with three chairs around it.

Professor Fern decides to make my embarrassment worse by accurately guessing what's bothering me. With a more earnest smile she says, "Oh, there's no need to be modest Mr. Blackwater. You've done very good work," she looks back to her desk grabbing a rather simple magazine and I take in her appearance. Whereas Samantha is a youthful pleasantly pretty girl (not that I can say anything about age myself; I'm only 23), Professor Fern is a dark-haired mature beauty. She has light green eyes with a mischievous glint, as evidenced by her earlier smirk, and a figure that is certainly . . . voluptuous. My blush is never going to go away. By now she's turned back to me focused on the magazine in her hand, thank Arceus, "In fact, before you came in I was reading an article you wrote in _Pokémon Today_. 'Union of Communication and Intelligence'. You know, you really do bring up some insightful thoughts. It's brilliant, Mr. Blackwater!"

"No, no it's not, I didn't–"

She interrupts me with a shake of her head, "You're just not being confident enough. Here, listen to this: ' _In the past ten years we have moved away from the assumption that Pokémon are unintelligent_. _So why is it that we believe they are incapable of using language_? _Everyone knows that psychics are able to speak with their Pokémon_ ( _telepathically_ , _of course_ ), _one example being Sabrina of Saffron City in Kanto_. _Even the Elite Four member_ , _Phoebe of Hoenn has claimed to be capable of communication with her own ghost_ - _type Pokémon_. _All the best trainers will tell you that their Pokémon understand them better than they do_ themselves. _Where is the prejudice coming from_?'. And that's not even the best of all you've written here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a man after my own heart." She says this, again, with that smirk of hers.

"Okay, maybe I threw a few clever phrases in there, but the whole article ends up going nowhere fast. I didn't know what I was talking about."

"Exactly! And that's why you're here in Hoenn, to find out what you don't know. I know in time you'll learn what was missing from that piece, and you _will_ be able to turn all this around," she sets the magazine back down on her desk and leans against it, sighing with a dejected look about her, "Mr. Blackwater, do you know how much funding I'm allowed here in Lilycove? I get the bare minimum. The Pokémon Alliance told me research into Pokécommunication is 'not a priority'. Maybe if I'd been working under Professor Oak before he passed away I'd get the support I need to conduct my research, but I wasn't. Instead I'm working with Professor Birch. Don't take this the wrong way, he's a great man, but he specializes in Pokémon habitat. As a Professor under his division, in a region where the majority of funding goes into habitat, my work makes no breakthroughs," she steps away from the desk and places a hand on my shoulder, "Mr. Blackwater, I _know_ you can do this. You may not realize it but your writing is getting a lot of attention. You're grabbing a hold of the public ear and you're coming into a position that'll allow you a good amount of influence over the scientific community. This is something you're capable of."

After all she has been saying I'm in a state of shock. I've never had anyone praise my writing or skill like this before. Sure, I've gotten support from my family and friends, and I've had the editors for magazines tell me they appreciate the articles I write for them, but nothing like this. And from a complete stranger? I have no idea how to take this, "I–", I choke on my words; typical, "I don't know what to say, Professor Fern."

"It's okay. I know you're not here today to talk about your writing with me. You're probably exhausted from your flight here from Kalos," she laughs, tugging at her ponytail, "Let's get your 'dex upgraded and your Traveler's Starter, yeah?"

"So– Sounds good." Honestly at this point I'm wide awake, and I really do want my new Pokémon. I've not gotten a new Pokémon since the two that were given to me a long time ago.

"Okay. If you'll follow me," with a nudge on my arm she turns past her desk leading me to a sleek futuristic pedestal with a glass dome built in. Within is a red cushion and three Pokéballs set on it. Fern presses a button on the side of the pedestal and the glass splits down an invisible seam retreating into the base. "Now, since this is your first time receiving a Traveler's Starter I'll have to go over the fine details with you. The most important thing I can tell you is that your Traveler's Starter is not free. You know this. You earned this privilege by challenging and winning against four gym leaders from Kalos. If there's a next time it won't be so easy. You'll have to earn every gym badge here in Hoenn, but you can worry about that later. For now, know that your starter can be taken from you at any time if it's found that you're abusing or mishandling your Pokémon. I believe I can trust you in this, but legally it's what I have to say," she gives me a kind smile, "Anyway, here are the choices you have.

"This Pokémon is a male Bagon. He's known as a rock head Pokémon and is a dragon-type," she shifts her finger, which was pointing to the 'ball on the left, to the one on the right, "and this is a female Aron. She, on the other hand, is an iron armor Pokémon and she's a dual steel/rock-type," Fern is smiling in a playful manner as she points at the center, "Finally, we have a female Ralts, the feeling Pokémon. She's dual as well, being psychic/fairy-type."

What.

Half the reason I had decided on going to Hoenn was for the Ralts evolutionary line, being exactly the Pokémon I need to further my research into Human-Pokémon relationships. So having one given to me as soon as I get here seems a little unfair. But, I'm not one to turn down opportunities. I look up to Fern and there's a huge grin stretched across her face. It's cute, "I'll take Ralts."

"I had a feeling she was the one you'd choose. Well, go on, pick her up. Let her out." She laughs, leaning back against a table with a computer set up along with some box with a fairly large slot in the middle.

I grab the 'ball, and press the button in the center releasing the hinge and allowing a bolt of light to shoot out. Once she's finished forming I simply stare at her for a second. She's a tiny thing, being only about a foot tall with very slight features. She has two red triangular horns on her head, one facing backward and the other forward. Surrounding that head is thin green hair styled as a bowl-cut, and the rest of her body looks like an oversized white dress. Peeking behind her green hair are cute, shy eyes with pink irises, "Ralts?" she speaks with a high pitched voice and a curious tone.

I smile at her and say, "Hey, Ralts. I'm your new trainer." She returns the expression and raises her tiny arms, asking to be picked up. I do so gladly. Settling her in my arms, I turn to Fern once again.

Fern looks content, "Seems like you two are bonding quickly. Here, hand me your 'dex and I'll get it updated." I remove my Pokédex from my bag with difficulty, but I manage as I turn it over to the Pokémon Professor. She inserts it into the slot I had noticed earlier by the computer, and I turn back to my newest Pokémon. She's staring straight into my eyes, and it's a little creepy to be honest, but it's okay because she's adorable. Ralts cries out her name in glee and snuggles up even closer to me. I guess she caught my affection for her. Telepathy. This will take some getting used to but I'm looking forward to this.

"You gonna give her a name?" the Professor asks, still focused on the screen.

"Mm . . . No. What if she already has one?"

"Hm. Well, anyway here's your newly re-purposed International Dex," she hands the 'dex to me with a small smile and turns to Ralts, "and congratulations to you, Ralts for getting a trainer! Grats to you both," Ralts hides her face against my shoulder. After registering Ralts in my 'dex and putting it away, I thank Fern for everything she's done. "Oh, psh! It's no big deal. And it's my job. Just, before you leave Lilycove, could I ask you to come in again?"

"Of course. Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Her smirk is in place as she says, "I'll keep that in mind. Now, go on to the Pokécenter, get some rest. I'll see you another time."

I give her a nod and a smile, and wave goodbye as I leave.

* * *

After I arrived at the Pokécenter I quickly found a room–free to any registered trainer. I do so enjoy the benefits of a Pokémon driven society–and got ready to go to sleep. Normally, I leave all my Pokémon out of their Pokéballs when I can, but I figured that since I had only just gotten Ralts that I'd leave it to just us for tonight so that we could warm-up to each other. And we did. One thing I had forgotten about Ralts is that when they sense warm feelings they literally warm up a bit as well. I suppose simple peaceful drowsiness constitutes 'warm feelings'. Anyway, with my own personal oven cuddling up to me in bed, I fell asleep pretty fast.

That's not the weird part.

I had vivid dreams. I can remember them even now, a few hours after waking up. In the dream I could see myself. It looked like it was only a little while ago, when I was at Fern's lab. I was looking up to 'dream' me, with this overarching sense of joy all around. To me, in the dream, this joy was something that I _had_ to find. Then 'dream' me told me that he was my new trainer. That was the best thing ever.

Actually, I think that perspective is sorta hanging on to me, I can't seem to drop these urges to discover _everything_ in this city that could be called 'happy'.

It's fading though, so I'm not going to worry about it. It's fairly obvious where this abnormal dream came from. Psychic-types are strange, really strange. This is something that I've researched before though, so it's not like I didn't expect it to be a _different_ experience. When a trainer first captures or receives a psychic-type the Pokémon bonds with them. Even when the trainer isn't psychic the Pokémon creates a mental link to their trainer. It's not something the trainer can take advantage of unless they have psychic abilities, but it does allow for the Pokémon to grow closer with their trainer at a quicker rate than most, as long as that trainer isn't abusive. If the trainer is cruel, this actually weakens the Pokémon mentally, thus leaving them with less power than they would usually have. In that sense, psychic-types have a buffer against horrible trainers, since it's common knowledge so those sort of trainers avoid psychic-types.

The thing is, crazy dreams like the one I had are not associated with normal trainers. These kind of dreams happen when the trainer is psychic or if they are awakening their supernatural abilities.

I guess I'm a psychic.

This could be really good, or extraordinarily bad. There have been cases where a psychic has lost total control of their power, resulting in damage to the surrounding area and people. Most psychics don't have that sort of potential, but it has happened. The best case scenario for me would be if I were to only develop a limited telepathic power. It could be a huge help in learning more about our connection to Pokémon.

Either way I won't know until at least a week has passed, around that time is when the link finalizes and the trainer's power is established. One thing that's interesting though is that those Pokémon who aren't initially a psychic-type create links with their trainer at a _much_ quicker rate. It seems to imply that the normal bond between a trainer and their Pokémon is in itself a rather mystic phenomenon.

Maybe it makes sense that I'm a psychic? I've always been in my head, lost in thought. Anyway, back to the present moment. Right now me and Ralts are standing on the beach at Lilycove, watching the boats sailing in and out of the harbor.

"So, Ralts, I decided that today I'd introduce myself and my team to you, since I didn't do so yesterday." The little Pokémon is staring up at me.

"Ralts?" she doesn't say anything more than that, but there's not much I could understand from her anyway.

"Right. So my name is Theodore Blackwater, and I am a writer. You can call me Ted though. I'm from Kalos and, believe it or not, I actually came to this region for _you,_ " she seems skeptical, and I wouldn't blame her if she were. Would you believe a stranger who said that to you? "No, really, it's true. I came here to learn more about bonds with Pokémon, and since you're the feeling Pokémon, you are the perfect candidate for learning more," I grin and she does too, "Well, since you have a better idea of who I am now, I'll introduce you to the rest of my team."

My Pokémon are very special to me. My younger sister and I had gotten our Starter's at the ages of 11 and 12. We didn't start our Pokémon Journey then, but we had two new friends in the forms of Fennekin and Froakie, the fox being mine. I didn't start my odyssey until much later.

I begin with Braixen, and release her from her 'ball. She stands at about three feet, two and a half shorter than my own height. She has yellow-orange fur covering the majority of her body, with an exception of white fur flaring out from her face and shoulders running down her arms. Her ears are large with wavy red tufts flowing out; the eyes and nose at the end of her snout match the color of the tufts. Braixen also have black fur covering their digitigrade legs and at the hips the yellow-orange fur sweeps to the sides like a skirt. Attached to her backside is a tail puffing out in a tear-drop shape tapering into a red-tipped end. Lastly, a twig is sticking out of the top of that tail, one that she uses for both combat and communication.

She's a fire Pokémon, although when she evolves (to note: this is actually metamorphosis. But who really wants to say ' _my Abra metamorphosed and became a Kadabra!_ '?) into a Delphox she'll be a fire/psychic-type. Both my Braixen and Frogadier (who's a water-type) are rare in that they're both female, since their respective species have seven males to every one female on average. But my Frogadier is stranger for another reason.

Letting Frogadier out of her 'ball next, I finally have all my Pokémon together. My Frogadier, unlike most, has both darker and lighter skin. She's what you could call, 'shiny'. Since she sits back on her hind legs like most frogs she only measures up to two feet. She has a scarf of white bubbles around her neck that trails behind her about a foot long, and she has two short horns (only in the sense that it's a similar shape) extending backward from her globular eye sockets. Her eyelids are the same blue tint as the skin along her underside and lower back. Where you'll find fingers and toes on a human Frogadier has pads (they allow for suction and grip). The dark blue shade is the color of her 'toes' and the pads on her 'hands' are white. Above her mouth are two small bumps that are also white, next to her eyes with yellow sclera.

Once they're all out, my Pokémon begin talking to one another. Braixen is very obviously excited to meet Ralts and it looks like she (Ralts) is overwhelmed by the exuberant fox Pokémon. Frogadier is much shyer and less talkative but curious nonetheless; I'm very happy to see them all talking like this. Ralts looks up at me either noticing my cheer, or more likely, pleading for help.

I pick Ralts up to rescue her from the madness that is Braixen. After telling my two older Pokémon to settle down I say, "Now, you two, I'm going to need you to keep Ralts from getting hurt since she's young and weak right now, okay?" Braixen is nodding rapidly and Frogadier has a fierce look in her eyes, meanwhile Ralts is hiding her face under her hair. I guess that was a little blunt, "Not that you won't be strong someday, Ralts." There's that smile again.

"So, how about we all go get some training in?"

* * *

My Pokémon and I head out to Route 121, but because we don't want to get into any trainer battles right now we go into the woods and find a clearing not far off the path. While Braixen and Frogadier face off against one another in a friendly spar, Ralts and I find a nice spot on the ground and stare at each other for a moment. That is my fault for the most part, "Ah, so, Ralts. I'm not actually too sure how to train a psychic-type, I've read a few books on the subject and my mom is a psychic specialist herself, but I really don't know what I'm doing here. Especially since our mental link hasn't completed yet." I start off with a very confident outlook, obviously.

Ralts sighs and looks to my other two Pokémon. At the moment Frogadier is running rapid circles around Braixen looking for an opening while the fox maintains a ring of fire around herself, preventing the frog Pokémon from getting in close. It's amazing, what a Pokémon can do. Ralts turns back to me in hope.

"Alright, here. I've got something. We just need to figure out what psychic powers you have . . . ah! Take this acorn, and try to lift it with your mind. You know, like telekinesis?" I hand her the acorn. She holds it in her hands (how does she do that without any fingers?) and stares at it. Then she looks up at me. Finally back down to the nut.

"Ralts?" she says this in an entirely bewildered tone. That was a failure. It's alright though, this isn't something that'll work out immediately. Over time she'll learn what it is that I'm trying to tell her, and when the link is established we should be able to understand each other better, if you set aside the fact that our minds will be alien to the other.

Honestly the most recommended thing to do with a new Pokémon is to talk to it anyway. Before any sort of training can be done, the trainer needs to be able to say something and know that their Pokémon has at the least an idea of what the trainer wants. If there's something that's known to exercise a Pokémon's abilities it's also suggested that they do that. For my case, I can improve Ralts' psychic ability by exposing her to my own emotions. And what better way to do that than to tell a story?

I take the little seed of an oak from her hands. She's looking up at me curiously, "I wanna tell you a story Ralts. It's something I don't normally talk about, but I think it's okay to tell you. I'm pretty sure me and you will have a very special bond someday," she's getting more and more intrigued by the second, climbing up into my lap as I settle back against the tree behind me, "This story starts in the region of Kalos, at Lumiose City. Now, this city, it's the grandest I've ever seen, but I might be biased. A boy grew up in that city in a ritzy townhouse on Autumnal Avenue. He was always a very cheerful kid, liked to read legends of mystical Pokémon with his sister, Annabelle. Before his parents separated he spent a lot of time traveling the region with them and Annabelle. But, his life wasn't always so great. His sister . . . she was never very healthy. To this day no one really knows what was wrong with her, just that it . . . ended her life.

"After that, the boy was never the same. His parents divorced, and the boy couldn't understand why. Regardless, he closed off from people. When his friends came over asking about him he pretended to be asleep. His mother, who stayed when his father left, stopped trying to get him out of his depression eventually. The boy was lost. He didn't know what to do.

"Fortunately, there were two important Pokémon in his life that did," I take the time to send a look Braixen's and Frogadier's way. They're winding down from their fight, catching notice of the narration, "With a determined Fennekin and a heartbroken Froakie competing for his attention, he couldn't wallow in misery. He wasn't the only one hurting. So, he did his best to give his care to the two cute little Pokémon, and tried to be more like the way he used to be. In time, things got better and he found a path to take in life. Now, with his newest third Pokémon, he's looking forward to a better future."

By now my training duo walk over to us, and with my storytelling closing to an end they softly speak a few short words, addressing Ralts. Throughout my tale she's been on a transition from happy to sad, and now she's sitting up, with tears in her eyes. Ralts cries out her name and suddenly leans forward, attempting to wrap the sticks she calls arms around my sides. The other two watch us, each wearing a solemn countenance.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, this is my first fanfiction. I'm hoping that you all enjoyed it and if you'd like, I ask that you take a moment to write a review. I'd really appreciate it.

 **Update 3/27/16:** I decided that I'd switch over to informal writing instead. It doesn't come naturally to write or read formally. And this is fanfiction anyway, not like it's ever getting published eh?

Also for those of you who might have noticed a missing detail from my summary, don't panic, my plan for the story has not changed. I'll include a note in chapter 3 regarding pairing and related subjects.


	2. For Exposition

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and was created by Satoshi Tajiri et al. any recognizable content is credited to the original creators. The author earns no profit for this fanfiction.

Also, for those of you who may recognize the title as one that Stephen King used, you're right! His book _On Writing_ is excellent for any aspiring author.

* * *

 **On Writing**

 _For Exposition_

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, Ted, I'm so happy to see you!" After returning to the Pokécenter I got on one of the public video chat monitors and called my mother, Veronica, back in Lumiose City. As fortune would have it the time zones between our locations allow for decent periods to call, being night here and afternoon there, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine. We had layovers in Unova and Orre, and there weren't any problems with flying Pokémon. I arrived yesterday and got my Traveler's Starter." My mom is a black-haired woman in her mid-forties, only a few inches shorter than me. I got her hair, but not her blue eyes. Mine are brown, inherited from my father.

"I'm glad. What Pokémon did you choose?" She'll love this. Her own Pokémon are psychic, since that's her specialty.

"You're not gonna believe it. You remember how I told you that I planned on finding a Ralts at some point? Well, it turns out she was one of the choices." I lift her up from the floor at my feet, waiting for this moment. The others are on either side of me, looking at the screen too.

"She's adorable!" she gives a little squeal and coos at Ralts before turning back to me, "Aw, that's great Ted. Di– did you have the dreams?" Even though she's a psychic-type trainer, my mom never did manifest any psychic abilities.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. They were really intense, and definitely from Ralts' point of view."

"This is . . . wonderful, honey! I know it's only been a day, but are you feeling any different? Any kind of sensation that doesn't seem right? You need to be really careful, you know that there have been times that psychics have lost control, if it seems like there's any sort of build-up of _anything_ you make sure to go to a Pokécenter right away, okay? Oh do you remember everything I told you about your grandmother? This is so amazing, she would be so proud . . ." She's speaking a bit fast, a little over-excited I think.

"Mom, slow down, it's okay. Everything has been normal, I was having a little difficulty with mentally dissociating from Ralts this morning but I'm fine now. It only lasted for a few hours. I don't know yet what my powers will be, but we were prepared for this eventuality when I picked Fennekin. It'll be alright."

"I know, dear, I'm just so worried. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially after . . . Well. Just promise me that you'll be careful, please?"

"Of course mom. Aside from that, how have you been doing?" My mom and I have become really good at avoiding certain subjects over the years.

"A little of this, a little of that. You know how it is," she's sighing, relieved, I think, "I was actually spending time with the ladies for a while just this last weekend. They're a bunch of gossips, I tell you," with a lighthearted laugh she continues on, "I did some training with Meowstic, Espeon, and Gothitelle, too."

"Have you completed that three way technique you'd been telling me about?"

"Not just yet, Espeon and Meowstic have been working well together, but when I try to have Gothitelle do her part we can never get it quite right. I might just be going about this the wrong way. They can all synchronize as much as is needed, but whenever Gothitelle adds her own energy the whole maneuver just falls apart."

"Hm . . . just keep working at it, I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"Thank you, I certainly hope so. I don't think you ever told me many details, but what are your plans there in Hoenn?"

"Well, I decided that I would travel through doing the regional gym challenge and along the way talk to as many people as I can–especially the gym leaders–about their relationships' to their Pokémon. I'll need as much information as I can get for my book to be worth anything. I also figure that if I join the Pokémon league, and even if I don't win, it could help in getting the attention my book will need to make good sales."

"That's a good plan, I hope it works out for you. I know you could've completed the gym challenge here in Kalos, but I also understand your reasons for going to Hoenn," my mom's sad smiles have always tugged at my heart, "I'm really missing you." It has been a while since I left home. I started out my journey a little less than half a year ago, and before leaving for Hoenn I stayed with my mom in Lumiose for a week, but that's not very long at all.

"I know. I'm sorry it's been so long since we've really seen each other, but I need to do this. Hey, mom, I kinda need to get going, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow and I need to get to sleep. It's pretty late here."

"Well alright. Thank you for calling me Ted, I really am glad that we got to talk. Goodnight, son. Love you." She gives me one last smile and cuts the connection. It sucks that it's like this.

From there I return to my room with my Pokémon and we all go to bed. It's tricky now that there are four of us, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We quickly fall asleep.

* * *

It is the next morning, and I'm headed to Fern's lab. It's probably better to see what she wants sooner than later, I'd rather not worry about it once I am ready to leave Lilycove.

"Hello, Samantha, is Professor Fern busy?" The blonde is once again sitting at her desk, fiddling with a paperweight and looking a little bored.

"Mr. Blackwater! No she's not, she's just in the back if you'd like to see her." I feel bad for her, she probably doesn't have much to do in a lab like this.

"Thank you," I move on and find Fern in the back looking at a screen on one of the machines, "Uh hello, Fern, I'm here like you asked the other day?"

"Oh, Mr. Blackwater, hi. I was wondering when you would come in, why don't you take a seat? This won't take too much of your time."

"Thank you," I sit in the chair in front of her desk, looking for a comfortable position, "Um, you can call me Ted by the way, it gets a little tiring being so formal all the time."

"Then you can call me Alice, Ted," she sits down and moves aside a few papers making a clear space, "So I'd asked you to come in again because I needed to get a little more info on why you're here in Hoenn, and what your plans are. You'd said on the phone before leaving Kalos that you were going to do the gym challenge, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it is. I also plan on taking part in the Ever Grande Conference."

"Okay, have you applied yet?" I let her know I haven't, "Well then we can do so now! If you could just hand over your Trainer's Card and I'll have it finished in a second," she grabs a tablet on a stack of books, entering the ID on my card, "Alright, there we go. You're a little late in entering the competition but I'm sure you can make up for it along the way. So, I know Kalos doesn't practice giving standard gear like a PokéNav Plus to their trainers and I thought I'd give you one of those myself. It's preloaded with my number and Professor Birch's number, so if you have any questions feel free to call either one of us. Birch is normally very busy, but I'm not."

She hands me an orange, square device with two parts opening on a hinge. The upper-half includes a screen and an L-shaped attachment that's white along the top. Maybe it's an antenna of some sort? The bottom-half has a blue coat on the outside with white surrounding what looks like an orange Pokéball in the center. The middle of this is a blue touch-sensitive pad (haptic technology has really improved over the years) with four other keys in the cardinal directions beside it.

"This PokéNav Plus includes several different functions. If you press the key on the top, you'll get a map of Hoenn," I do so, and it shows a rather cartoon-y map with several red and green nodes denoting significant locations and orange lines for the routes "If you hold that button it'll show satellite images instead. The button on the right switches to a free broadcast from Mauville TV that televises important information to the region, pertaining to traveling Pokémon trainers for the most part. On the bottom is your DexNav, it's a feature that allows you to see detailed data on Pokémon spotted within your current location, if you link it to your Pokédex it'll tell you whether you've captured any of those Pokémon before. Finally the last button is your contact list. This functions the same as a phone, allowing messaging or video calling, although messaging does _not_ work very well. The keys just don't lend themselves well to using a virtual keyboard, y'know?

"So, do you have an idea of the route you'll take through Hoenn?"

"Uh . . . no, actually. I know that I want to go to Mt. Pyre first though, it's a part of my research."

"Right. Well there's a rail transport system connecting Lilycove, Mauville City, Slateport City, Rustboro City and a small junction off of Mt. Chimney but using that would mean missing Fortree City, home of the flying-type gym. What I suggest is after going to Mt. Pyre you head north to Fortree and then south to Mauville. From there you should go to Slateport and take a boat to Dewford, where you'll find the fighting-type gym. After another boat to a small port west of Petalburg, you can take the normal-type gym challenge and then go north through the Petalburg Woods, which is south of Rustboro. The rock-type gym is in Rustboro. From there you have several different options but I think this plan is good enough for now. Are you satisfied with that route?"

"Yeah, I mean it's better than what I have. Which is nothing, I guess . . ." she laughs, smiling in amusement.

"You're a funny guy, Ted. I'm glad you like my plan though. I think that's it for any sort of official business. Beside all that, I just wanted to say some things to you about personal topics. I don't need to go over all that I said on Monday again, but I want to touch back on it.

"I've always believed in the idea that Pokémon are on the same level as people. They are sentient beings, and they have feelings, families, and friends just like we do. Now, they aren't the _same_ as people, obviously, but they have rights like any other person.

"I think you feel the same way. I've put a lot of research into this, and communication in particular, but in my opinion you're doing the work that will change the people's minds. I want to work together with you on this. I want to help you with everything that you're doing here in Hoenn. This, is very important to me. Do you think we can do that, cooperate in changing the world?" she's staring at me, and I can't help but fidget in place.

I sigh, and look back at her. This is difficult for me. Since Annabelle I have avoided interacting with people. I write as a faceless body, sending in articles to many different companies to avoid the social atmosphere of the workplace. I rarely ever talk to people, always just finding information and leaving it at that. I have no human friends. My only companions are sitting in a little extra-dimensional space listening in on the conversation (I love that feature of the Pokéball) right now. Fern is asking for something that I do _not_ give.

"Fern, I understand what you want, it's just . . ." I think she gets where this is going, judging by the down-turned lips and sullen eyes.

"Stop. I'm not asking for you to _marry_ me for Arceus' sake," _how does she tease me so easily?_ That damnable smirk is there again, as I blush, "You don't need to get close to me. This isn't me asking you to be my friend, not that I think we couldn't be, but I just want your help. I've looked you up, I know a little about what happened with your sister, I get it," she doesn't, but I'd rather avoid talking about that anyway, "We don't need to be close. But will you, please, just consider what I'm saying here?"

She's persistent. And as much as I don't want to, I agree with her. There really is a problem today in the way that people treat Pokémon.

"Okay. Fine. Say that we do partner up, what does that mean? What does that look like?"

"That _means_ , that you just keep doing what you're doing. Right now we really don't have a clear idea of what's separating us from Pokémon, why they are the way they are and why we're so different. It's clear to me that they're all sentient just like us, but _why_? There's a huge variety of Pokémon each with a distinct biological system, and they are _all_ intelligent. Many of them don't even have brains! The end-all be-all of human intelligence! At least as far as we understand. Why are they different from simple animals and plants? How is there such a thing as a _Beldum_?

"From what I know your work isn't intended to answer many of these questions. But it starts with the ones that you do ask. That's why, when you're at the end of your journey, and you've discovered all that you can about what the Human-Pokémon bond _really_ is, I'd like you to come back here and share what you've found."

"Okay . . . I can do that."

"Oh thank you Ted! I really do appreciate this and I promise that this is not gonna be as terrible an experience as you might think. I don't bite," there's another huge and very infectious grin, "I swear. So, before I send you on your way, is there anything you wanna tell me?" I really don't get this woman. Is she clairvoyant?

"Uh, yeah, actually. I believe I'm psychic. The night you gave me Ralts I had a paranormal dream, as well as mental effects yesterday morning. They've passed by now, but it's possible that I'm psychic. My grandmother was a psychic so it's probably hereditary."

"As are most cases. Well, I'm glad you told me that, and I'd like it if you'd contact me at the end of the week to tell me the results. I get this strange feeling that nothing bad will come of it, though," why does she mess with me like this? The wink is definitely _not_ necessary, "so I think you'll be very happy."

"I'm sure. I'll be leaving Lilycove once that's done. So, anyway, thank you, again, for all you've done, Fern. Yes, I will be back once everything is through with my journey, and I will work with you. I'll call you if anything comes up." I get up to leave, and she stops me for a moment.

"Thank you, too, Ted. And call me Alice, this is an equal relationship, yeah?" her laugh is too cute for such an overbearing woman, "Good luck in everything, and be safe. Can't lose my partner before he contributes anything, now can I?" I roll my eyes as she gives me a pat on the arm and sends me on my way.

Professor Fern is definitely, _odd_.

* * *

It's Saturday now. A little early, but it's definitely appreciated that my newest ability has finally settled. Different than I expected, too. Not that I really knew what I was getting into. Although the process is the same, the results are _always_ varied from one to the next. That's probably one of the most mysterious things about psychic abilities (In reality there is so much we don't know that it's impossible to unanimously define some of the simplest of aspects).

Trying to give an explanation for a power such as mine is like trying to describe a color to a blind man. It's like having a set of eyes that were closed for your entire life, and then you find them opening for the first time. It's like you have always been deaf, and you can finally listen to a song that no one knows. The world, is _different_. Where before I could happily look my Pokémon in the eyes and take a guess at what they are feeling, now, I know exactly what that emotion is. They can't hide it, and I can't shut it out.

Even for the people and Pokémon around me that I don't know, I get a sensation, a niggling feeling that if I were to just focus, they would be an open book. Not that I am typically in the mood for _reading_ , but not that I resent my access to these otherwise private details either. I'm only human, and I've always been curious. My Pokémon can tell, I think (Ralts, in contrast, is a whole nother animal . . . er, Pokémon), when I'm _looking_ at them with these newest eyes. And, oddly enough, they seem to enjoy it.

My ability is interpreted in my mind in two different ways. There is the _vision_ (My actual eyesight is in no way affected by this power), and then there is the _hearing_. From afar and near, sounds of undeniably alien sources come to mind. Something that's not quite the vibrations in the air, nor the frequency determining whether those vibrations can even be perceived. It's something else entirely.

In the silent moments, and when I'm not thinking about anything at all, something is scratching against my head. It's desperate for attention, and I feel that I will never have an empty moment in my life again in part because of that. Because of the _hearing_ I can turn to a direction and tell you if there is any intelligent life that way. It never really goes away, to be honest. If I reach out, I will know if it's human or Pokémon. And with just a little mental exertion, I can _look_ , too.

More than all of this though, and as excited as I am that this extraordinary exteroception is so attuned to my own desires, I'm also a little worried. At what point do I stop? How do I keep from _seeing_? All those emotions, impressions of personal experience that I otherwise wouldn't know. If I just take a _peek_ , I'll know right then a little more (and in certainty) about that individual than they would have ever wanted. It doesn't fit in the natural order of things, except–I guess–for Pokémon. But they have always seemed other-worldly (in some cases literally). As integrated as they are into our cultures and societies they are still those beings that are just not the same. And now, I'm a little more like them.

Out of everything, the best to come out of this is the effect that it has had on my relationships to my Pokémon. I'm proud, as a trainer, of how well I knew my Pokémon. In my eyes, I was closer to them than any other person could possibly be to their own. And, it wasn't all bluster and hubris, I did have a fairly exceptional understanding of Pokémon in general. But everything has changed.

For most, if I take a _look_ , I'll know what they are feeling in that moment. I get a vague idea of what current situation they are in. It's never perfectly clear and it takes a bit of guessing to understand, and I don't know if my conclusions are correct. But my Pokémon are the exception. They're permanently in my head for one, I know all their feelings and thoughts (these thoughts have slowly been transitioning to actual words in my mind; I think my brain is adapting to their mental workings), and I always know their exact position in relation to my own, without any visual or audio aid.

The _sight_ of them is different. It's like I can look into their very _souls_ and see their greatest desires and fears. Qualities and details that I had never noticed before are now available to me. Braixen has this inner determination, one that in hindsight is now quite obvious. She wants for me to look at her and say, _You are like no other_. _The very best_. In sincerity and without any doubt, of course. Frogadier, on the other hand, has a poignant desperate desire to never let anyone she loves to die again.

As a psychic-type, my connection to Ralts is on another level. For all else, there's a separation. I'm _looking_ through a window, and _hearing_ through a wall (speaking of physical barriers; they have no effect on my _senses_ ) but for Ralts . . . at times our thoughts and feelings seem to mix and scramble in ways that leave me wondering when Ted will take me training again. It's not uncontrollable, though. This only happens when I've relaxed my hold on my psychic awareness. By now we've experienced it twice, but we've not had any trouble returning to normal in either case. If I'm not careful it will occur, but a little concentration to prevent it is a small price. And, to be clear, it's a pleasant event. Because of this, she _knows_ me, like I do her and the other two.

Ralts often thinks back to that moment on the beach, at our second introduction. She's happy then, and she's content. That was the first time that she wished something would last forever.

Explaining all of this to Professor Fern was a pain in the ass. She understood but I didn't know how to put it into coherent words, at first. Something so new and alien to everything else I had experienced in life isn't conducive to communication.

So, with my psychic developments under control, I finally began my journey into Hoenn.

* * *

Setting out on Route 121 is like leaving Lumiose City with Fennekin and Froakie only five months ago. Then, I knew a little less about what I was doing, and I certainly didn't have a world changing psychic-type with me, but it was similar. Both fill and left me brimming with anticipation and apprehension. I've done this once before though, so I'm a little more at ease than the first time.

Route 121 is a trainer path along the water. On the opposite side of the waves, to the southern bank, you can see the railway that Fern told me about, where it leads into Lilycove at the spot that the estuary tightens and subsequently opens up into the ocean. That railway doesn't actually go onto Route 121 at all.

For the path that I'm on, it's rather ridden with green growth. Up ahead, after about 30 minutes of walking from Lilycove, you can see a pier jutting out over the water, and across from it, on the land, is the Safari Zone. Towering over the steady waves of water is a mountain on the inlet island, Mt. Pyre. Overall, Routes are usually pretty clear of the obstructions that prevent a trainer from traveling without stop. Route 121 is no different even with the tall grass attempting to overtake the clear road.

With such clarity I can see the other trainer headed my way. There's something about a Pokémon trainer that you can tell by their look that they're contenders in the Pokémon world. And, with my newly found _senses_ , it's more obvious than ever. I can _hear_ his single grass-type Pokémon (every being has many differences, and if I _listen_ closely I can tell one from the next) in spite of the Pokéball it's encased in. There is a limitation that Pokéballs present though. I can't _look_ into one and _read_ the mind of the Pokémon (but, again, my own Pokémon are the exception). From what I can tell, it's strong, but I don't know any more than that.

"Hey! You there! You up for a battle?" as we get closer to one another I can see a wide grin on his bearded face, enthusiastic as all hell.

"Uh, yeah sure. Conditions?"

"How about 1 v 1, 'til the last fainted Pokémon, 1000 Pokédollars pot?"

"Winner takes all, it is, then. My Ralts won't be participating, she's new, ya see?"

"Alright, no problem. Let's do this!" we step back a few paces, giving ourselves room for the battle. If the road had more traffic we would go and find a clearing off to the side, but that's not the case. We release our first choices at the same time (he only has one on him anyway), all of this standard rote for the both of us.

What comes from his 'ball is a monstrosity.

Jokes aside, the green creature is taller than I am, and it looks like a bipedal gecko, if you squint. It has yellow eyes with pin-point pupils and a red chin. There are two crests flaring upward and backward along the sides of a head sitting on the top of an elongated neck. On its back I can see yellow spheres, whatever those might be, and at the end is a tail that might be described as sort of like a palm tree branch, if the fronds on a thicker stem went in four parallel directions.

The plant gecko also has a red band across its belly and two sharp extensions from each wrist. So, overall, it's deadly. I hope Braixen is prepared.

There's something you will probably want to know about Pokémon battles. The most important is that . . . structure is something you'll rarely find. Sure, there's the frame of the battle: the decisions made on how many are fighting, when the match is considered done, and finally how much money is earned over the fight (it is _always_ about the cash) but other than that . . . little else.

Early on from the formation of the Pokémon Alliance there was an attempt to categorize and give names to all the different possible moves of Pokémon. At best, what they learned from that plan was that there are two types (not Pokémon typing; each type tends to use moves common to their kind) of moves: Physical, and Special. Physical are just that. It gets confusing because there are times when a Pokémon enhances its standard attacks with Special characteristics, so even then that system doesn't really work. Regardless a Special move is something that you might consider _magical_.

Right now no one really knows how they are able to use these Special moves. The biology of some of the creatures point to reasons why they're capable of defying nature, but there's no explanation that fully covers the topic.

What's known about the Pokémon's Special powers is that a trainer's contribution is almost entirely dependent on the relationship between the two. Every Pokémon has limits that cannot be pushed past and the simple act of conveying ideas from one to the other is a huge wall. For some the trainer is unable to help their Pokémon learn moves more complex than sending out a few embers, or if they are a water-type, a simple–if powerful–stream of water. Pokémon can learn these moves on their own, but the trainer is a partner that's invaluable if they know what they're doing.

You also might think that you could watch another trainer with your Pokémon and copy what they do, but there are subtle nuances to each technique that require a better understanding than the visual of the results alone. For example, my Braixen's own technique of creating a circle of fire is dependent on her ability to compress (highly pressurized air rises in temperature) and contain the air surrounding her while providing a flammable gas from her own body. Fire-types are able to use the air in that way, even though you might not think so at first glance. Of course, every Pokémon is different and using moves like that is determined by how clever and tenacious the trainer is.

Teaching Special moves to your Pokémon requires a . . . special kind of logic. It was understood after a lot of deliberation and studying that Pokémon have an energy of sorts that allows them to break the laws of physics, and even defined rules in our study of Pokémon. As a backward and convoluted twist, the use of the energy, at least at its very best, is reliant on reason and knowledge in the related subjects. The trainers that are above all the rest are those that manage to manipulate that rationale to its limits _and also_ have a perfect rapport with their Pokémon. Because, for all the logic of the most intelligent trainer, if there's no trust or understanding, that Pokémon learns nothing.

I don't know what type of trainer I am facing now, but I know that this will be difficult either way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy my second chapter! I know it's a lot of exposition and dialogue, but there is a promised battle next chapter! Anyway if you like this, let me know. I've put a lot of work into overhauling pretty much everything about Pokémon and I really want to read your guys' thoughts on it. See you next time!


	3. On Action

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and was created by Satoshi Tajiri et al. any recognizable content is credited to the original creators. The author earns no profit for this fanfiction.

And hey! If you like rap music, you should check out Intuition & Equalibrum, a self-titled collaborative album; I wrote almost the entirety of this chapter while listening to it on repeat. As a similarity to my story, the lyrics are in first person present tense for the most part, too.

* * *

 **On Writing**

 _On Action_

The wind is rushing inland, pulling in air currents from above the water, bringing with it a salty scent. Leaves above and grass below rustle in their place or flatten against the ground. I'm on Route 121 facing a trainer and his Pokémon.

I remove my Pokédex from my bag, aiming the camera at the grass-type opposite Braixen and I. _Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon_. _It is known to protect the forest_ , _providing restoration when necessary_. _Reptilian in nature_ , _this Pokémon is very fast_. There's a few images of Sceptile on the screen along with the text.

"You ready? Scepter is very excited to kick some ass, he's just chomping at the bit." I'd say that applies to the both of them.

"Yeah. Braixen get into a defensive position," she removes the lit twig from her tail, using it to focus as she controls the air. Her ring of fire ignites quickly, but it's low and thin so that she can see. The other trainer's Sceptile tenses, waiting for a command, "Keep Sceptile from getting close and be ready for his speed."

"Reactionary huh? Well, Scepter and I know what to do about that. My name is Adam by the way," his Sceptile moves out from under the shade of the trees, "Alright Scepter, we better test that shield. Sunlight Swipe!" With the light shining on the grass-type I can see his skin shimmering, what looks like motes of energy absorbing into the glowing blades on his wrists.

Having reached some arbitrary point in power build-up, the monster dashes at us slashing his arms through the air. Projectiles of curved light fly forward, banishing shadows and burning leaves drifting downward. As they reach Braixen the fire flares upward, but they do little to ward off the attack, slamming into the fox as she loses her footing, rolling along the grass back toward me.

"Braixen!" The move did a lot of damage, and she's barely able to stand back up, the flame shell nowhere to be found, "You can't take another hit like that, circle around while firing back," she runs off to the left forming and blasting fireballs at Sceptile along the way. Already a slow Pokémon and combining with the wounds she's taken, her speed is barely more than a jog. In contrast, Sceptile doesn't even need to worry about Braixen's retaliation. With a burst of speed the opponent appears in front of my fire-type, smashing his right fist into her chest knocking her out instantly as her body is thrown against the tree behind her. Once she's laying still on the ground I return her to her 'ball.

"Good job Scepter! Do you have another Pokémon, trainer?"

"Yeah, I have a Frogadier," I release her next, "Frogadier, use evasion tactics," she jumps into the tall grass on the right side, hiding quickly "Sceptile is only a little slower than you, you'll need to rely on hit and run maneuvers." My water-type, even though she's capable of Special attacks, prefers a physical style.

Adam's Pokémon stares into the grass alert for any sort of movement indicating position. The frog is in her element (not literally though), easily invisible to the grass-type. A sound is heard near to Adam's side of the road, something like a _thunk_. As the Sceptile jerks in the direction and moves straight ahead, Frogadier runs out from my side and lands a spinning kick against the back of his head, jumping off into the shaded branches of a tree near the water.

"Scepter! It's in the tree to your left!" He turns up to the tree and quickly climbs it looking for Frogadier. But he doesn't find her. She finds him.

Sceptile is launched from up above and lands on the path again, laying on his side. I see a glimpse of dark-blue skin as it splashes into the water. It's obvious to all of us where she has gone and Sceptile stands back up to investigate.

"No, Scepter, get back!" It's too late. A large wave of water inexplicably climbs out of the bay and crashes into the grass-type pushing him into the tree, tumbling all the way. Sceptile is dazed but conscious while he gets to his feet, "Alright, that's it! Use Solar Beam into the water!"

"Frogadier, get out of there!" But it's not enough. Frogadier's hearing is distorted by the water surrounding her. If only I was able to project my thoughts to my Pokémon, but I can't do that yet.

Light gathers at the space in front of Scepter's gaping mouth, similar to his use of Sunlight Swipe earlier. As the move charges up I can see Frogadier beginning to swim out but the attack is ready. A huge beam of light bursts into the water causing an instant flash boil. Steam explodes outward sending Frogadier flying with it, pounding into the bank at the end of the arc. She's unconscious.

I sigh as I put away my second Pokémon into her 'ball, "That's it for my team."

"Sweet! You did great Scepter!" Adam is celebrating as he returns the grass-type. Now that the fights are over we meet halfway in the middle of our battlefield. Everything is slightly worse for wear as compared to before, but there's no major damage. The water has filled in the space leftover from the explosion, and the bank and path is soaked from the earlier wave but it's nothing that won't turn back to normal in time.

I've been ignoring Adam for the most part as our Pokémon struggled against one another (My own worked harder admittedly; by necessity mind you) but now I get a closer look at him. He has curly red hair and he's rather big, with wide shoulders and being around six feet tall. His deep voice fits his appearance.

"Your Frogadier was doing a pretty good job for a while there, but your fire-type was a bad match for my Scepter. It was a good battle though. What's your name?"

"My name is Theodore, nice to meet you. Here is your 500 Pokédollars. Congratulations." I really need to get going and I also want to use the revives on my Pokémon. This could be a good opportunity to further my research . . . but I don't like Adam.

"Hey, don't be a spoilsport Theodore . . . but I know when I'm not wanted. Good luck to you on your journey anyway!"

"Thanks. See ya later." He's really not a bad guy now that I think about it, but I still want to move on. So I walk the path, heading toward the pier and from there to Mt. Pyre.

* * *

"Welcome sir! The ferry will be crossing Lilycove Bay heading to Route 123 and stopping at Mt. Pyre in 10 minutes. Will you be using the service?" There's a woman in a uniform standing in front of the gangway leading up to port side.

"Yeah, um, what's the fee?"

"That'll be 500 Pokédollars, sir." After handing her the requisite payment I climb aboard and head to the bow. Looking out over the water I can see that the weather is clear and sunny. It's not hugely relevant to the ship because it's not a sailboat but it's still preferable to have nice conditions.

The ferry isn't a large one, since it's designed for foot traffic. This part of Hoenn doesn't have a large population, the biggest city here being Lilycove, so there's not many people that need the service. But it's enough that the Safari Zone company can make a tidy profit on those that need to get across. Not that they're bad or greedy for making money off of it, people like me wouldn't even be able to go to Mt. Pyre in the first place. Some trainers have Pokémon like Lapras that can take them over water but those kind aren't common.

Now that I've found a spot with a nice view I release all my Pokémon. Then I grab two revives out of my bag, and place them both against Braixen and Frogadier. A revive is a compound of specific minerals naturally taking the shape of an octahedron. They absorb into the body of a Pokémon and they become conscious once again. There's another variety that allows for full recovery, but they're rare and expensive. One thing that's odd is that the revive only works for Pokémon, same for potions, which uses the same minerals as the revive but is liquefied instead. Those are used for healing while the Pokémon is conscious.

After Braixen and Frogadier wake up, I pick up Ralts to allow her to see over the low wall on the edge of the hull, "You two did a really good job, you know. Don't feel bad for losing against the Sceptile, they were a tough team," their frustration is obvious as Braixen hunches over and Frogadier stares out at the water. We aren't really that used to losing to be honest. It might just be that we've faced a lot of amateurs in our time on the journey, but most of the trainers we've fought against generally aren't capable of the teamwork that we are, "Not everyone we fight against is gonna be a cakewalk. Like with any gym leader even, there'll be Pokémon and their trainer's that we can't handle. For what you two were up against, there really wasn't anything more we could've done."

They aren't happy, but I think they'll be alright.

* * *

Like most graveyards, Mt. Pyre is a dreary place. In addition, it's within a cave system on a mountain in the middle of a bay, leaving it filled and covered in mist at most times of the day. People have overtaken the mountain so there is an infrastructure providing lighting and other necessities but there have been issues in the past. It used to be common that you would be attacked by ghost-type Pokémon as you were visiting the graves, but now there's an ingenious shield in place provided by dark-type Pokémon preventing ghost-types from attacking visitors.

It's still possible to battle and capture ghost-types here, you just have to be in one of the designated zones. I'm not here to add Pokémon to my team though.

Looking around I see an older man staring down at a grave. He's probably past the end of his middle age but it's hard to tell. He has deep but few wrinkles and black hair streaked with white at the sideburns. His posture is impeccable and he's honestly kinda intimidating. On the other hand, out of everyone here I think he's the most likely to answer my questions.

"Ah, excuse me sir, I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking to me about your Pokémon? I'm an author writing a book on the bond between a trainer and their Pokémon." His eyes are dark and he's staring at me while processing my question.

"Are you now? I suppose I can spare some time for your interview." He looks back down at the grave. The epitaph states:

 _Here lies Atlas, an Aggron_

 _His loyalty was unbound, His love unfettered_

 _He is and always will be missed_

 _(year of capture) 1967-2018 (year of death)_

The Aggron died only five years ago. A Pokémon's lifespan is comparable to a human's, as Atlas shows. 51 is actually rather young, being near the early end of the natural lifespan for Pokémon and people. For Pokémon it varies by the sub-species but most live up to at least 80 years. Life for humans has been slowly extending over the years, especially as our standard of living improves. You'd think that a Pokémon's standard isn't very healthy because they're constantly in battle, for trained Pokémon at least, but they still live for as long as people do. It's assumed that their energy is what allows them to prevent permanent damage in trainer fights.

"What is your name, sir?"

"You can call me Mr. Gray. So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first, can I ask you if Atlas was yours?" It could be that the Aggron was his wife's or something. I don't know.

"Yes, Atlas was one of my first captures. Before him I had an Absol, Prometheus. He's still alive today, actually." I'm so glad he's not one of those people that you have to drag the answers out from.

"That must make you one of the second generation trainers, is that right? Oh, and do you mind if I record your answers?" I've already taken a digital voice recorder out, showing it to him before turning it on.

With his approval I repeat the questions from earlier and then he moves onto my last question, "Yes, I am one of the second generation trainers. I started on my journey after my father gave me an Absol he caught. I was . . . 14 at the time, I think."

In 1925 the modern Pokéball was created. We still use a similar design today, with different varieties of course. The Pokéball is the device that changed absolutely everything. Prior to its invention there were trainers but they used primitive contraptions made from apricorns, a fruit native to Johto (a region east of Hoenn; they both belong to the same island nation). These primeval Pokéballs were made by hollowing out an apricorn and inserting the energy conversion crystal (which is still used in modern Pokéballs). Where the cupule (for an acorn this would be the bit at the top that is darker and in a cup-shape) was, a lens is placed and for activation they used a simple push switch.

Once the Pokéball was made its production and distribution quickly became widespread and eventually lead to the creation of the Pokémon Alliance, which was originally a corporate syndicate. Today the Pokémon Alliance is an international quasi-government with a huge influence over societies all across the world. In the beginning they started a campaign to boost sales of those Pokéballs, the Pokémon Journey Movement. People who went out and explored the region, capturing Pokémon along the way, became Pokémon Trainers. And thus, we're back to where we started. Mr. Gray is a second generation trainer because he started his Journey around 20 years after the inception of the Movement. A literal generation even, because his own father was of the first generation.

"So, what sort of trainer were you? Did you do the gym challenge? Join the early Pokémon leagues?"

"I was never one for the competitions. I rarely even battled other trainers. No, my Pokémon and I simply traveled the regions, exploring the world around us. We saw the wonders and the beauty to be found in nature."

"For how long were you on your journey?"

"I traveled until I met my wife in 1981. After that, we both settled down on Route 123 here in Hoenn."

"While you were traveling it was only you and your Pokémon right? No other people? Would you say that made the experience any worse or better?"

"Yes, just my Pokémon and I. There were a lot of different people and Pokémon that we met along the way but we never traveled with anyone else. That didn't make it any worse. I never felt lonely, and it didn't matter that I was the only human. My Pokémon have always understood me on a level that no others do, except for my wife. They're my greatest friends. I felt _privileged_ to be able to witness the world around us with those amazing creatures."

"Besides Atlas and Prometheus, what Pokémon did or do you have?"

"Epimetheus, a Slaking and Menoetius, a Salamence."

"Thank you Mr. Gray. Do you mind if I use your names and story in my book?"

"No, you can write about us if you'd like." Mr. Gray is an odd fellow, but his presence seems to demand a certain amount of respect.

"Thank you sir. Have a good day!" Giving him a nod, I move on.

* * *

Climbing up to the summit is not an easy task. Once I've exited the caves and I'm walking along the path upward, there's a lot less people around. There are still tombstones along the mountainside but they're much older. Today most Pokémon (Mt. Pyre is exclusively a burial site for Pokémon) are placed in the caves.

Now, I'm not unhealthy, but Mt. Pyre is no hill. And there are some people that _bike_ up this mountain. Madness.

The old site is also entirely a designated zone. There's no shield keeping the ghosts away, so now I might come across a ghost-type. Or other Pokémon, I suppose.

Ghost-types are weird. Really weird. Unlike psychic-types there's little known about them. And for as little as we _do_ know about psychics? That should tell you something about the mysterious nature of ghosts. What is known is that those who specialize in them really don't care to tell you about what it's like. There's something . . . _different_ about ghost-type users.

Everyone has seen one of them. Besides the Elites and gym leaders who use them, there are the casual trainers. Those who are somewhat . . . absorbed in their Pokémon. I'm all for a deep and meaningful relationship with your Pokémon but those specialists, across the board, are all reclusive. On the other hand there are the trainers that dabble in ghost-types. Just one or two ethereal Pokémon. _They don't say anything either_.

What is it about the ghostly Pokémon that changes the trainer? Is there really a change? _Are ghost-types blackmailing trainers_?! Maybe that's going too far. Regardless, no one really knows. At least, not those who don't have a ghost-type. So, as a result, I'm hesitant to take a ghost onto my team.

Eventually I make it up to the top. All around are ruined brown-stone structures. Leading up is a set of staggered stairs that allows for one to rest on any of the platforms of the altered mountain. The summit is a pyramid shape of sorts, and at the final upper platform is a stone altar. Or, it might as well be an altar. Religion is an odd subject.

Anyway, on that stone table are two Orbs. One red, and one blue. There's a story behind those objects. It's said that these Orbs, (which, if the tales are to be believed, have been around since the dawn of time) are solely responsible for the settling of the lands and the waters. Long ago, two Pokémon fought. They were polar opposites, one representing the heated earth and the other the deep ocean. Groudon, the champion of magma, battled against Kyogre, the guardian of the seas, for the right of dominance over the planet. But, in spite of the raging elementals, and the chaos of the time, the two polyhedrons came into being. Thus the red orb calmed Kyogre and the blue settled Groudon. Somehow.

The ancient broken buildings and the faded paint seem to speak the truth to that story though. At least the truth in the _belief_ of those stories from times long ago. See, this is why the legends fascinate me so much. The tales may make you scoff in disbelief, yet the validation of the absolutely amazing abilities of Pokémon contradict that skepticism. Who really knows?

People from time since past knew where to place their revered objects. With the height of this monument I can see quite a lot from my vantage point. To the east is Lilycove, and beyond that the ocean. In the far off distance I can see a small speck, Mossdeep City, I believe. It's a small island and where you'll find the psychic-type gym for the Hoenn region. To the north, past the Safari Zone, is a vibrant forest, almost a jungle even. On the west, over the treetops, is a huge active and volcanic mountain. Mt. Chimney. At its base I can see the barest hints of a desert. Not that it's small, I just can't see it too well. Finally on the other side of the peninsula (Route 123) is a small smattering of islands.

Hoenn has a strange climate.

Not being one to keep a sight like this to myself, I release my Pokémon. They're lucky, getting all the benefits of the view without any of the effort. They make all the appropriate sounds of appreciation, looking at what interests them. I take a closer look at the two relics.

Orb is a misnomer. Although they are their designated colors, they aren't orbs. They're better described as polyhedrons, but I don't know the exact kind you might call them. The blue Orb, with its many reflective faces, is reminiscent of the shape of a sphere. The red Orb has two tapered ends around a bulging middle. The top is thinner than the bottom. And, in the center of the surface is the Greek symbol omega. For the blue Orb, there's the symbol for alpha. Each symbol is a brighter color than the rest of the shape.

Greek symbolism being found in Hoenn is unexpected (just like Mr. Gray) but what do I know? It's just one of those unanswered questions for the ages.

It's late. Right now the sun is setting (improving the view _even more_ ) and I'm getting pretty tired.

* * *

Creepy as it is to be in a graveyard at night, I decide to make camp away from all the tombstones and ruined buildings. Finding a flat surface on this mountain wasn't as difficult as you might think (the incline is comparatively slight anyway).

I remove the bag from my back (rolled up tent and sleeping bag attached at the bottom end) and set up the small tent. Also different from what you might think, my Pokémon and I all fit within with plenty of room leftover (try not to think about it; it's . . . special. Like Pokéballs are). Once we've all found our comfortable positions we fall asleep.

Since becoming a psychic my dreams have changed dramatically. Now I can remember everything that happens. And what happens . . . well. Imagine for yourself what it'd be like if you could share a dream with someone. Where everything you contribute is given to the other, and vice versa. _You aren't the only dreamer_. Forms that I would never imagine to be my own Pokémon are there, and I'm sure I come across as entirely different as well. It's still a dream. Nothing really makes sense, even though it's more vivid. Our shifting self-images define our bodies in our sleep, and the only way to tell someone imaginary from another dreamer is this instinctive gut-feeling that that's another sentient being.

Most importantly, there are _four_ of us. So, as you can tell, this isn't normal. The worst part (not that there's much that's bad about it; it's rather fascinating) is that I get wet dreams. But luckily, like when I keep my mind from mixing with Ralts', I can block the others off. It's not a full wall, they can still sense my emotions, which is really embarrassing, and I can still sense theirs. They're curious and they wonder why I'm not really there anymore. It's better this way though. I can't even imagine trying to explain human sexuality to a Pokémon. It seems like something I should be able to control, but like normal dreams, arousal in psychic dreams is impossible to stop.

Tonight I'm having another wet dream. Having closed off my Pokémon I allow the process to carry through. You've heard that people have more than one dream a night, right? It's true. That means, that when it's over, I can join my Pokémon in our imaginary explorations in a more normal setting.

* * *

I'm at the lab in Lilycove. The furnishing of the room isn't quite right but . . . Fern is.

"Ted! I'm so happy to see you!" She rushes forward, and wraps her arms around me, "Ah, you were amazing! I was watching you on TV. I especially loved that moment when your Greninja _crushed_ your opponent's Blaziken. It was an amazing aerial stomp!" She shakes her head, black ponytail swishing back and forth. A scent permeates the air, deep but lightly sweet, and I can't quite identify it, "So how does it feel to be the champion of the Ever Grande Conference?"

"It's . . . wonderful, Alice," I'm holding her in my arms, feeling her form press against my own, "I'm glad I won, and I'm happy to see you, too." Her button up shirt is a dark green, to compliment her bright eyes. She's wearing a black skirt, knee-length. Her open white lab coat completes the image, hanging over her curvaceous body. Looking down her back at her smooth legs I can't help but react.

"Mm, it's so _good_ that you're here," She retreats from the hug but takes my hands instead as she tugs me around, "Come here, let's talk. You need to tell me _everything_." Now she sits down in one of the chairs in the corner, having set the other close to her own.

I settle in the seat, and she's still holding onto my hands. She's looking into my eyes encouraging me to speak, "Well, it wasn't easy, but we did it. It took a lot of work for my team but we managed. Honestly, though, I'm just relieved to be back in Lilycove, with you."

"Awh, Ted, that's so sweet. I missed you too, y'know?" Her thumb is sliding against the back of my hand, and I'm falling into her eyes. There really is a light in there, a bright, wonderful, and lovely exuberance. When she smiles the corners crinkle upward and that green shines, "You were so handsome, so powerful, commanding your Pokémon and destroying the competition." There's a giggle and her dulcet tones fleet across my hearing.

Her hand pulls away from my own and meets the side of my head. Warm palm against my cheek and soft fingers brush the hair at my temple, "Alice . . . you're beautiful."

"Always straightforward, aren't you, Ted?" she laughs and leans forward, and all of a sudden that scent from earlier is everything, overpowering, "I like that about you." Her breath streaks across my face, her eyes closing in.

Our lips meet in the middle, and I'm grabbing onto her shoulders. Her hand slides to the back of my neck, gripping, and the other slips against my side. I pull her against me, practically holding her in my lap. Right then I hear a delicate moan, and I'm kissing her even harder than before.

"Alice!" She's writhing against me, desperately pressing into my chest, "I– I need . . ." I'm standing up now, my hands holding her up from behind, "I need you. Badly." Those deep, fierce, green eyes are all that I can see.

"Yes! You can have me, I promise!" Her lips meet my own again and–

* * *

–I hear another moan. This one, unlike before, is real.

"Misdreavus!" A set of teeth is biting into the hair at the back of my head, and I can feel the wet sensation of saliva. Fighting against my sleeping bag I try to push up from the position on my stomach.

"Gah! Wha– What is that?" The perpetrator is no longer behind me. She's now floating in front of the opening of my tent, and my Pokémon who are now waking notice her.

This Pokémon is definitely a ghost-type. She's a dark-blue color, with a small amount of pink highlights in various places. Her face is actually rather large, perfectly spherical. Underneath that head is a necklace of glowing red orbs on a bottom-half that accounts for a third of her two foot length. The shape looks almost like the ruffled end of a square cloth stuffed and tied to look like a ghost. She has thick, solid, extensions from the back of her head, sort of like hair. I can count at least six with two in particular flowing from above her eyes. Those red eyes with yellow sclera are rolling up into the back of her head in what looks like . . . pleasure?

Her continuing moans seem to indicate that.

By now my own Pokémon have exited the tent and are attacking Misdreavus. Braixen shoots a fireball forward, and it explodes against the startled ghost. She shrieks, but is cut off when Frogadier's fist slams into her face. I can see Ralts is about to help, her eyes glowing blue (has she finally learned telekinesis?)

"Wait! Stop!" They all do, and I can see that Misdreavus is nearly out cold already.

"Mis . . . dreavus?" Her voice is weak, not at all like her earlier moans. What was that about anyway?

"Uh . . . are you okay?" I don't know what I'm doing. I wouldn't understand her if she answers and it's not like she'll really be hurt anyway, not unless my Pokémon keep attacking once she's fainted. But, the Pokémon is so . . . feminine. Maybe it's because that dream was interrupted, or maybe it's because of how she's acting, but I can't help but be sympathetic.

"Mis . . . Misdrea _vuuus_!" She has a decidedly naughty grin on her face, and my Pokémon are instantly angry again, not that they were happy before.

"Alright, I don't know exactly what you said, but . . ." I can't believe I'm doing this. I turn to my backpack and pull out a Pokéball, "Do you . . . do you want to join my team?" She floats closer to me, right up into my face really, and ignores the indignant Pokémon behind her.

"Mis!" Her red eyes stare into my own. How odd. Then, I tap the 'ball against her. The Pokéball shakes in my hand one, two and three times. It stops.

What have I done?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm actually rather nervous about how you all will take this chapter. For one, there's the battle, and for two, there's the dream. Tough stuff, I tell you. So I hope you guys will give me a review, and tell me how I did!

Also, regarding the sexual content and the pairing for my story. This fanfic, in spite of the dream, will be a Human x Pokémon story. More than that, it's a harem fic. But, like I've stated in my summary there will be _no lemons_. No explicit sex. I'll endeavor to keep the content to the level that is depicted in this chapter.


	4. By Characters

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and was created by Satoshi Tajiri et al. any recognizable content is credited to the original creators. The author earns no profit for this fanfiction.

Find you're not a fan of rap? How about experimental rock? If so, check out Grizzly Bear's _Veckatimest_ , an awesome album. Most of this chapter was written while I listened to it. You'll probably recognize the song 'Two Weeks' the easiest, if you check it out.

* * *

 **On Writing**

 _By Characters_

 _Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon_. _This ghost-type is nocturnal, often found in caves or graveyards_. _It tends to frighten or shock people for its own amusement_. _The red orbs around its neck allows it to feed on emotions_.

So, basically, Misdreavus are pricks, and also vampires.

She eats _feelings_. Kinda coincidental actually, since my newest Pokémon before her is a Ralts.

That's fine, I guess. It's morning now, and I'm walking down the gangway off the ferry, going west on Route 121. I have a long way to go, it takes about a week of walking to reach Fortree City from here, according to my PokéNav Plus.

All of my Pokémon, except for Misdreavus, were pretty upset after they woke up at dawn. Going back to sleep with them last night wasn't that pleasant either, they avoided me the entire time (In the dreams, that is). The ghost was still in her 'ball recuperating from the short battle, though. I don't know exactly what their problem is, I can tell that they're angry and . . . jealous? It's a strange feeling.

They don't trust Misdreavus. And I don't blame them, really. None of us know her. She seemed odd since the moment she woke me up. Her moaning? That wasn't normal, even for a Misdreavus apparently. Across our newly formed psychic bond I can tell that right now she's resting in the shared dimension of the Pokéballs but she's stirring. I hope that my Pokémon will reconcile.

But, it's not to be. She's awake.

A light shoots out from my hip, Misdreavus' Pokéball opening and letting her out. She appears in front of me hovering in the air, "Misdreavuuusss . . ." her yawn draws out her name, "Mis!" and now she's looking around. I suppose she'd normally be asleep right now, but the fight and recovery disrupted her pattern. Three more lights shoot out from the belt holding the Pokéballs.

"Braixen!" along with the fox, all my Pokémon circle in front of me, a wall between Misdreavus and I, "Brai braixen!" she's angry, a snarl ripping its way out of her snout.

"Misdreavus?" the ghost on the other hand is completely confused, unsure of what's going on.

"Hey! What are you all doing out of your Pokéballs?" a Pokémon is capable of exiting on their own, but it's not typical that they do. I could understand why Misdreavus did, it wasn't really a big deal, but it looks like they're about to fight again.

"Brai ra braix bri braixen!"

"Frogadier."

"Ra ralts!"

They've all given their reasons, but like usual, I don't know what they mean. From their minds, I can understand better though. _Defensive_ , _suspicious_ , and _hatred_. That last bit is a shock although it's not that intense. Why do they hate her? Just the way she was acting last night?

The red orbs on Misdreavus glow for a second, and she recoils from the other three, "Misdreavus mis misdrea misdreavus!" Braixen pulls the twig from her tail and a fireball forms in front of her while Ralts' eyes start glowing, and Frogadier sighs.

"Stop! Enough, alright! I don't know what's going on but this is not okay! I get it, she was acting weird last night. That doesn't justify attacking her! You're acting like _children_!" and now, most of that anger is directed at me.

"Bra _braixen_?!" Braixen is the most outraged of all of them. She picks up Ralts, and then runs off into the trees and grass.

"What are you doing?! Get back here!" she doesn't listen and Frogadier stands there in the middle looking between the ghost and I. She sighs, again, and chases after the other two.

"Misdreavus?"

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with them?" I pace back and forth along the road for a moment. This would be a lot worse if I didn't have my psychic abilities. As it is, I know where they are, but I don't know how to make this stop, "Okay. Misdreavus, I'm sorry this is happening right now, but I promise that once everything is settled I'll take the time to talk to you, alright? For right now I need you to go back into the 'ball." she's not happy about that. But despite her hesitation she returns to the Pokéball without too much resistance and I head off into the woods.

* * *

This isn't the first time that my Pokémon had left me. When I still lived in Kalos, before my sister's health worsened and before my parents separated, we had been at the Santalune Forest. We were on a vacation, traveling around Kalos and seeing all that there was to see. It was a great trip.

Anyway while we were there it was me, my sister, and our Pokémon walking ahead on the path. Our parents had stopped about a dozen feet back, looking at some plant life. We saw for a moment a short, bi-pedal, red furred, primate dash across from us into the trees. Then, Fennekin ran after it. Froakie followed and Annabelle started running before I stopped her.

I told her to go back to our parents, to tell them I would be back with our Pokémon. It wasn't that simple. An hour later I found them, facing off against two furious monkeys. The battle was short, our Pokémon had already done a lot of damage to the monkeys on their own, but it was enough that by the time we got back there was another angry duo to contend with. My parents were not happy.

So, as I'm jogging into the bay side trees, I'm also thinking back to that time so long ago. Why couldn't Braixen have gotten rid of that tendency with her evolution? Although, now it's like rebellion rather than overeager curiosity.

I find them at a pond sullen and upset. At least, Braixen is, I think Ralts is following the fox's lead for the most part. Frogadier has always had the cooler head though, she's mostly there to keep the other two out of trouble.

"Okay, guys. I know you're not happy with me right now, and I know that it's because of Misdreavus. That I captured her, and that she's part of our team now. She's strange, I'll give you that, but why do you have such a problem with her?" I address them as a group because their feelings are all in orders of magnitude. They're all suspicious of Misdreavus to an extent.

"Brai ri braixen!" accusatory, remembrance of Misdreavus moaning, and disgust.

"Ralts ra ral ralts . . ." abandonment, and the thought of the ghost staring into my eyes.

"Frogadier fro dier." apprehension, imagined images of that Pokémon biting into the back of my head. She wasn't awake at the time, so she couldn't have seen it, but at one point last night my dreams went back to that moment.

"Alright, then we're getting somewhere. I know you two already know this, but Ralts, no Pokémon that joins our team from here on out will _ever_ replace you or the others. You are very special to me, you all are. I'm not trying to get rid of you, I promise. Will you let me prove that to you, in time?"

"Ralts!" her eyes are watering, and she's lifting her arms. I pick her up and hug her.

"Okay . . ." I sigh, shaking my head, "So I understand how you all feel about her. I really do. It's just, how could she ever prove our judgment wrong if we don't give her that chance? If she really is the way she seems, how would we understand if we attack her without thought for finding _reason_? She hasn't hurt me, or any of you either. I don't think she's bad, so, will you please give her a chance?"

"Braixen." she gives a _hmph_ and turns her head to the side, but I think she's resigned to letting the ghost be.

"Fro . . ." the frog on the other hand gives a slow nod.

"Thank you guys, really. It's going to be okay, alright? I'm going to return you two to your Pokéballs, in the meantime I want you to prepare to introduce yourselves, politely, to Misdreavus while I talk to her." I bring them back into their respective 'ball and then let the ghost out. I'm still holding Ralts in my arms, she could use the reassurance while I'm finally meeting Misdreavus.

The ghost immediately flies up high, looking around at the trees and down at the water in the clearing, "Misdreavus!" she's happy. It's odd that she's like this in spite of the near attack only a short while ago.

"Ralts!" now that Braixen isn't influencing her, and after I've given her encouragement, Ralts is a lot more cheerful. Her greeting brings Misdreavus down to our level, and she stares at us curiously.

"Misdre mis misdra misdreavus, _misdreavus_?" there's a sly look in her eyes, a glint that is not a good omen.

"Ra– Ralts?!" the psychic blushes and stutters, looking anywhere but at the floating ghost and I. Misdreavus then giggles, her body shaking and her façade of balance disturbed. She inverts, upside down, uncontrollably.

"Mis mis misdrea misdreavus!" still laughing, she finally calms and returns to a normal position, grinning wildly. Ralts uses telekinesis to bring her 'ball up and inserts herself inside.

That was weird. It's gonna take a while to get used to the ghost's antics, I think.

"What did you say to her . . . ? Never mind, I don't want to know. So . . . now it's just me and you." that's probably not a good thing.

"Misdre misdra misdrea _vus_ . . ." her last vocalization is rather husky, and she floats up to me staring at my eyes again. Is she trying to . . . flirt?

"Um," I take a step back, trying to get room. It doesn't work, "Uh Misdreavus, maybe you could move away for a moment? I want to explain what's going on, introduce myself to you," she sighs, but gives me space, "Thank you. So, I'm Ted. I'm an author."

"Mis?" interrupting me, she moves forward. Her breath is in my face and . . . it's oddly pleasant, "Misdreavus?"

"Yeah, I'm writing a book about the relationship between Pokémon and people."

"Misdreavus! Mis, mis misdra misd _reavus_ misdre!" her excitement is palpable, shivering form obvious to my eyes. Now that I think about it, it's odd how well she understands me.

"Yes, that's right," I think. This easy understanding doesn't go both ways, "and I'm hoping you can help me with that. I've never had a ghost-type before, and people who haven't really don't know much about what the trainer _/_ ghost-type bond is like."

"Mis! Misdreavus mis!" she immediately floats directly into me, merging with my body.

* * *

Shifting images, effervescent lights. Bursts of sound, reminiscent of an angelic choir. Blue silken threads tipped with pink, red piercing mirrors, purple glistening lips. There's a glowing, a pulsing, a _feeling_.

She's young, or is she timeless? Her heart is laid out, ready for the taking. Emotion stretches across chasms of emptiness, intertwining life _burying_ itself within me.

She is paradise. Her skin shines, salty sweat sweet on my lips. Nothing is real, but I've never felt so _alive_. Darkness burns all around us, the cool light a protection against the flames.

Those _red eyes_ are all that I can see.

* * *

I'm on my knees, vomiting into the pond. There are hands on my back, rubbing slowly and gently. I can hear a groan, but is it my own or the ghost's? I look up, and I see a phantom. Her blue body is shaking. She's groaning, but I realize it's the both of us.

There's a connection, a line. A binding so unlike the others, her _soul_ is tied to my own.

" _Well_ , _that wasn_ ' _t as pleasant as I thought it_ ' _d be_ ," Misdreavus' red eyes meet my own, shifting in the air, " _I hope it was as good for you as it was for me_ , _baby_." she laughs, shakily.

"What?! How can you be joking right now!? What even was that . . . oh Arceus, the headache!" I duck my head again, puking even more, somehow.

The hands on my back pause, confused. I can hear their sounds of bemusement, listening to their voices repeat their names in various fashions. Wait.

Why do I understand Misdreavus?

" _Oh_ , _that_ ' _s simple Teddy_. _You_ ' _re mine now_ , _and I_ ' _m yours_ ," there's a breathy giggle, and she floats back to my level, her eyes (those _red eyes_ ) looking into my own, " _What more could it be_?"

"No, that doesn't make any sense! You're not even speaking, your mouth isn't moving! _Why can I hear you_?!"

" _Because our souls are one_ ," she speaks out loud as well, that discordant voice clashing with her meaningful words, " _and now you_ ' _ll know what it_ ' _s like to have a ghost_ - _type_."

The other three are angry but . . . not surprised. Did they know?

"Our souls are one? Uh. Okay. I guess–I guess that makes sense. But . . . why?"

" _Think of it as being like that link you have with your cute little Ralts_ , _but more_. _Don_ ' _t worry about it right now_ , _okay_? _It_ ' _ll make sense in time_." with a wink, she floats back, giving me and the others some space.

I lean back, looking up at the blue sky, squinting against the harsh glare of the sun. Is my life ever going to be normal again?

After washing the throw up off my face and out of my mouth I stand up, steadied by the hands at my sides. I look down into the worried eyes of my other Pokémon. I'm so _happy_ that they're not avoiding me in disgust. Those are true friends, I tell ya.

"Thank you, guys, for being there for me. I really appreciate it," I take a moment to walk around the pond, away from the gross water and to settle my shaking, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I can do any more traveling today. What do you say we set up camp?"

"Braixen!"

"Frogadier."

"Ralts!"

" _Ooh boy_ , _do you think you_ ' _ll have another wet dream_? _I_ ' _d_ love _it if you did_! _All that_ sex _and_ lust! _Please do_ , _for me_?"

"What? We're not even going to go to sleep right now, it's way too early! Is that why you were acting so . . . you know, last night?"

" _What_ , _horny_? _Yeah_ , _your arousal tastes soo_ good!"

"I don't know what to say to that." but I do know why Braixen was feeling disgust for Misdreavus earlier. It makes sense, Misdreavus did seem like that sort of . . . Pokémon. Not that this character trait is common for humans or Pokémon. I don't think I've seen or heard of a Pokémon so blatantly sexual.

" _I do_. _Who was that woman_? _She was really pretty_ , _I wish I could_ ' _ve seen you stic_ –"

"Alright! That's enough of that. And are you saying you were seeing my _dream_?"

" _Well of course_! _I don_ ' _t need to bind my soul to another being to possess them_ , _silly_." by now I've finished setting up the tent and placing my stuff inside, and I ask my Pokémon to gather firewood while I clear a space.

"So you can just . . . possess someone else? See their dreams, and I'm guessing thoughts and feelings too? Control them?"

" _No I can_ ' _t really see their thoughts_ , _at least not when they_ ' _re awake_ , _and I can_ ' _t control them either_. _I risk my life doing that_."

"What, how?"

" _It_ ' _s like this_. _You ever seen someone trying to ride a Tauros_? _They_ ' _ll buck and thrash_ , really _resisting it_ ," here she giggles, perpetually incorrigible, " _if they_ ' _re not their trainer_ , _that is_. _Trying to control someone with possession is like that_ , _but infinitely worse_."

"Well then. Personally, I'm glad that you're not able to control people." she gets in my face, floating around sinuously.

" _Oh_ , _worried about what I might make you do_?" she laughs, and licks her nonexistent lips, " _You could just let me_. _It_ ' _d be so much easier to control you now_ , _since our souls are bound_. _Think about it_ , _me in you_ , _directing you to do the most_ pleasurable _things you would never think of_." I think I'm desensitizing to her moans. What purpose does it even serve, at this point?

The others return, carrying loads of burnable wood. After setting up the wood Braixen sets it on fire. No need for tinder! It's only late spring so there's really no need for a campfire, especially in a warm region like this, but how can anyone have a camp without a fire? It's not right.

" _Hey_ , _scooch your soul over for a sec_ , _mkay_?"

"Huh?" she flies into me and I'm suddenly being tortured, "Agh!" the others are frantic, unsure of how to get her out without hurting me.

" _Oh shush_ , _it_ ' _s going to be better in a_ _little_ , _baby_ , _I promise_. _It_ ' _ll even feel good_!" it's true, already the pain is receding and my heart is no longer racing, " _There_ , _all better_. _Aren_ ' _t you glad that_ ' _s over_?" she coos at me, her voice achingly sweet.

"Arceus, why would you even do that?!"

" _Well_ , _I don_ ' _t like my Pokéball and we needed for some way for both our desires to be accommodated_. _And_. . . _it_ ' _s easier for me to devour your lust this way_. _Don_ ' _t worry_! _This won_ ' _t make you some sort of emotionless husk_ , _a shell of a man_ , _an emotional battery that only exists for my own pleasure_. _None of that_ , _I swear_!" she's laughing now, that soprano voice echoing around my _heart_. It's a weird feeling, but you probably coulda figured that out on your own.

"Brai bri braix braixen!" the fox's angry red eyes stare into my own, looking for something.

" _Oh don_ ' _t you worry you clueless girl_ , _he_ ' _s perfectly fine_. _Not like you could do anything about it anyway_ . . ." those giggles escape my own mouth, along with the words. And was that Pokéspeech? Didn't she say she couldn't control me unless I let her?

" _Yes_ , _I did say that_. _But you_ ' _re_ letting _me control you_ , _right now_. _For us_ , _it_ ' _ll be different_. _If I tried to control someone else they would instinctively throw me out_ , _hurt me even_. _But you will have to deliberately stop me from doing anything_ , _and right now I have implied permission to do anything I want_." she demonstrates this by forcing me to my feet and taking the spluttering Braixen into my arms, lifting her up in the air.

I don't want her to control me.

And, suddenly, she isn't. I let go of the flustered fox and she backs off staring at me, watching for any quick movement, "Uh, sorry about that, Braixen." she nods and now she can't meet my eyes. Odd.

" _You like to ruin all my fun_ , _don_ ' _t you_?" I can _feel_ that sigh, brushing against my soul, " _You_ ' _ll let me use you_ , _one day_."

"Uh huh, sure. So you want to do this so that you don't have to be in your 'ball?"

" _Yeah_ , _it_ ' _s so cramped in there_. _Not like your soul_ , _where I can_ suck _up all your feelings_ ," she makes a brief breathy sucking noise and laughs, " _Delicious_."

"Arceus, I feel like I should be more worried about that than I am. Are you sure this really won't hurt me?"

" _Mhmm_. _You feel more than I could ever_ lap up _with my tongue_. . ."

"Are you ever not a nymphomaniac?" I'm not feeling hopeful about her answer here.

" _Nope_." the 'p' pops just like you'd hear if . . . ahem. Never mind that. She's corrupting me now. I was definitely right about ghost-types changing their trainers. Her chortling is incessant and admittedly adorable.

"Okay. You know what? Let's all do something, this is getting to be too much. Training sound good to you guys?" with a chorus of agreements we all look for somewhere to practice, the ghost still hanging around inside of me.

* * *

We'd found a clearing a short distance away from camp, we didn't want to cause any damage to our stuff. After doing that my fox and frog once again paired off and me and Ralts did the same (Misdreavus riding along like a leech).

Now that Ralts is telekinetic our training became a lot easier, and I made her spend time working on her control and strength. I had merged our minds (and having Misdreavus in my _soul_ at the same time? _Not_ a good idea) and told her to continue her practice (but more like we _both_ continued practicing; it's confusing, I think I've said that before). It was interesting feeling that extension of self reach out to something and pull or push it away lifting with ease, or not.

So it continued in that manner for a while, the other two in fierce battle (I think they were letting off their frustrations over the situation with Misdreavus) and Ralts and I working together.

But, Misdreavus became bored. I think you know that's not a good thing.

So she decided to join in on the training and after some reluctance on my part I let her battle against Ralts. She wasn't harsh or cruel, or anything like that, but Ralts couldn't fight her very well.

Misdreavus would weave in and out of perception, heckling the poor psychic more than anything. Midway through Ralts managed to produce some sort of glowing, blue, astral shield and it helped, a little. If the ghost resorted to an actual attack, like one of her balls of darkness that seemed to radiate _fear_ , _pain_ , and _death_ , then it would be blocked. But, normally, Misdreavus went around it (popping in and out of existence), ignoring the problem altogether.

It didn't take too long before I realized that my Pokémon are _brilliant_. Special moves like this without any help from me? That's amazing. And for Ralts in particular, going from nothing to extraordinary telekinesis and shields like the ones she was using? I couldn't be any prouder.

Misdreavus also had to have had a lot of experience to be able to fight like this. I am _really_ lucky.

* * *

We return to my tent eventually, the bright stars up above in the clear sky. It was a long training session but it did us all a lot of good.

After hunting down some small local wildlife (non-sentient simple animals, I promise) we had dinner, supplementing the supply of food I already had (which, wouldn't last forever; let's not get into the morals of all this, yeah?).

Then, we went to sleep.

That transition between waking and sleeping is now very strange for me, the difference between dreams and reality a thin line. On top of that, I have a naughty ghost-type in my head, in my _heart_ , trying to make me to think about other raunchy things, like what I could be doing to Fern. And there's a lot, as Misdreavus has so proven. But I resist her wiles and try to spend a better night with my other Pokémon too.

Our dreams are focused on the day we just had, exploring other possibilities. Braixen is fantasizing about what it'd be like if instead I'd abandoned the nasty ghost. Siding with her and the others, forgetting about the sicko.

Ralts brings a nightmare into the mix, seeing me step back from the tiny psychic and espousing the superiority of Misdreavus, all the while everyone walks away, leaving her behind. I hold her tightly trying to distract her from the _fake_ images, watching together as the apparition of myself leaves.

Frogadier's are calm. A lake of peace in our dreams, the thought of the waves of the bay and pond. It's rather melancholy, actually. But her desire for solitude keeps me away (literally; I can't actually interact with them if they block me, even if it's only my presence. Like I block them when I have wet dreams).

Then, there's Misdreavus. She . . . maybe I shouldn't even say anything about her dreams. I'm actively blocking the dream she's sending out from reaching the others, so she doesn't destroy their innocence. She's mostly focused on me anyway, pulling in scattered images of women I know from my own mind. For her, _nothing is sacred_. If you don't know what that might mean, I'm not going to help you figure that out.

So, ignoring my nausea, we sleep the night away. It isn't always like this, conjoined dreams of separate people tied together at the ends without any regard for cohesive thought. Sometimes it's all one big fantasy, nothing blocked, and nothing held back. Not that Misdreavus is able to then attack the others' naive outlooks. It's a combined will that determines the dream. Only what everyone wants.

* * *

We're on Route 120 now, walking northward. The ghost is in me, providing a constant backdrop of perversion and desire. I'm getting used to it.

It's raining, and I'm wearing my heavy raincoat. It's not perfect, I'm still getting pretty wet ( _don_ ' _t_ say anything, Misdreavus) but it's okay. As a distraction from the monotony of walking the Route, I've opened myself up to the emotions of my Pokémon (The ghost loves that, she's eating up the feelings that she likes of myself and my Pokémon in tandem). They're mostly as bored as me, really, but they're playing in the (small) alternate reality of the Pokéball.

Ralts is having a blast, being entertained by her older teammates. Frogadier is carrying her on her back, running across (false) water. She (Frogadier) is happy to spend time with the younger Pokémon making her laugh. But Braixen is irritated, unhappy to be _babysitting_.

"Braixen, bra braix . . ." she mutters. To have this image in my mind of what's going on I have to extrapolate on their thoughts and feelings that I'm receiving. But it's pretty clear, and actually, their thoughts seem to be . . . becoming more. If I _just_ . . .

Suddenly, there are voices in my head, speaking words. _Words_.

" _Arceus_ , _I can_ ' _t wait_ ' _til that girl evolves_ , _she_ ' _ll be so much easier to deal with then_. . . "

" _Faster Frogadier_ , _Faster_!" Ralts is laughing in delight, enjoying the spray of the water and the air in her face.

" _Of course Ralts_. _Hold on tight_!" Frogadier is speaking with some extra effort, as you'd expect from someone running. Her voice is deeper, lower than the others.

Oh my Arceus.

I stop immediately and stare down at the Pokéballs. My feelings stretch across our bonds (the amount that isn't eaten up by Misdreavus, anyway) and they respond in confusion. That isn't normal either, my thoughts and emotions shouldn't be able to project to them at all, unless . . .

" _Braixen_? _Frogadier_? _Ralts_?"

" _Ted_? _Is that you_?" that's Braixen speaking.

Lights flash before my eyes, and three Pokémon are in front of me being drenched in rain. They rush at me, grabbing at my legs and sides.

" _Ted_! _I can_ ' _t_ believe _this_! _You can speak now_?!" it's Frogadier this time staring up at me, her dark skin gleaming against the light breaching through the clouds, aided by the water.

I feel tiny arms hitting against my leg and I bend down to pick up Ralts, " _I_ ' _m so happy you can finally understand us_ , _Teddy_!" she's beaming.

" _Well_ , _well_ , _congratulations Teddy_." this voice resounds from within, slightly husky.

I start laughing, looking up at the sky. The water blurs my vision, but I can see a moving dot, the most beautiful singing I'd ever heard carrying down to us. No words, but there's happiness being shared in those unsung lyrics.

Everything is different.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And now we have our fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know how you felt about it, yeah?

Also, if you ever notice anything that doesn't sound quite right, like, scientifically (within the boundaries of my established universal mechanics of course) or regarding fields of art or anything like that, let me know. I, unfortunately, don't know everything, and at times I have to rely on outside sources (who am I kidding? I mean _all_ the time).


	5. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and was created by Satoshi Tajiri et al. any recognizable content is credited to the original creators. The author earns no profit for this fanfiction.

* * *

 **On Writing**

 _Flashbacks_

 _I_ ' _m holding onto cold, clammy hands_. _The girl_ ( _woman_ , _maybe_? _What defines age_? _Years of living_ , _experience_ , _maturity_?) _is shivering in the bed_ , _shaking in her sleep_. _It_ ' _s Annabelle_ , _in that impersonal cot_. _She_ ' _s lived in this hospital for what seems like forever now_ , _a return to home nowhere in sight_. _They don_ ' _t_ know. _No idea what_ ' _s wrong with her_.

 _A sudden cough and now a shoulder is in my hand_. _I_ ' _m halfway to standing_ , _dreading the red specks in her palm that are inevitable_. _They treat a symptom_ , _and another replaces the last_. _Right now_ , _that means Annabelle is coughing up blood_.

" _Annabelle_ , _please_ , _it_ ' _s going to be okay_ , _just lay back_." _meaningless words_ , _reassuring to myself more than the barely waking brunette_.

" _Teddy_. . . ?" _that trembling voice is interrupted by coughing that_ ' _s worse than before_.

" _Shh_ , _don_ ' _t speak sis_ , _it_ ' _ll only hurt you even more_ ," _she whimpers_. _I stand up and walk around to the other side of her bed, grabbing a cup of water off the table_ , " _Here_ , _drink_. _I bet you_ ' _re thirsty_."

 _She does_ , _grimacing as the cold liquid flows down her sore throat_.

 _Her eyes_ , _a bright_ , _clean_ , _blue normally_ , _are red now_. _Bloodshot and tired_ , _I can_ ' _t see anything of the cheerful girl_ , _in her place is the sickly patient_. _Those eyes focus on an open book_ , _half read for the millionth time_.

" _Do you want me to continue reading the story_ , _Anna_?" _she nods and I sit back down in my seat_ , _taking the book into my lap_.

 _Before she became sick_ , _and soon after she turned 14_ , _we fought for a time_. _She didn_ ' _t like the friends I had_ , _and I hated the things she would do at home_. _I couldn_ ' _t stand that constant_ , _inane chatter as she talked on the phone for hours on end with her boyfriend_. _Little_ , _small things that when I look back on it they don_ ' _t even matter_.

 _Today_ , _I_ ' _d give anything to listen to her speak for anything more than five minutes_. _Instead_ , _it_ ' _s me talking_ , _reading out loud for my sister whose life is now hell_. _We_ ' _ve read this story together countless times_ , _the one about the girl that goes on an adventure in search of Jirachi_ , _for a wish_ , _all so that she can save her dying father_.

 _I think that we could use a wish from Jirachi_ , _too_.

 _Faint voices echo down the hallways of the hospital_. _There_ ' _s the baritone of my father_ , _and the mezzo-soprano of my mother_. _Finally is a voice unfamiliar_ , _alien_ , _speaking words that are unbelievable_ , " _We don_ ' _t think she has more than two months to live_ , _her condition is worsening_."

 _No_. _She won_ ' _t die_.

* * *

I wake, shoving away the dream, shunting out the concern from my Pokémon.

"It's alright, go back to sleep." the corporeal three stir for a moment more but they return to their dreams eventually. Misdreavus is within me though, a weight on my _soul_ , sleeping even still.

I leave the tent, stepping out into the cool air. It's dark, the cloud cover full and absolute, no moonlight to see by and no stars to shine. I'm not going far anyway.

I think back, sometimes, to those final moments. But this is the first time since becoming psychic that I've dreamt of my sister. I could've done without.

The dream was clearer than my own memories, if not pervasively unreal. It brought back remembrance of her voice, her eyes. I can still feel the sweat on my hands (or is it my own?), her shaking shoulder in my palm.

I lied to her then. I told her it was going to be okay, and it wasn't. I lied to myself, too. It's never really been okay, since.

But, there's not much I can really do, is there?

After Annabelle's death, like I'd told Ralts, I was depressed. I couldn't do that again. I couldn't convince myself that the people I knew wouldn't die someday, _that they wouldn't disappear out of nowhere_. So I didn't try to.

Instead I pretended they didn't exist. They couldn't hurt me if I went away first, could they?

Dependence was the catch in that plan. I left most of the people in my life, but the Pokémon had to stay. Fennekin and Froakie (especially Froakie) needed me to be there for them, to keep them happy, _living_.

* * *

 _It_ ' _s night_ , _and there_ ' _s a cool spot on the bed_ , _an emptiness_.

 _An open window brings in a breeze, the noise of the city_. _I look down at Fennekin_ , _and she_ ' _s still sleeping_. _I don_ ' _t want to disturb her rest_ , _but I don_ ' _t want her to be scared if she wakes up alone either_. _I run my hand through the fur on her head_ , _giving her a moment to become conscious_ , " _Little fox_ , _I_ ' _m going out for a second_ , _okay_? _I need to find Froakie_." _her sleepy eyes blink once_ , _twice_ , _then close_.

 _There_ ' _s a park nearby_ _with a stream_. _It was the last place that we saw Annabelle_ , _when we still thought it was a cold_ , _before she became a permanent fixture in a soulless hospital room_. _She loved that park_.

 _I step outside_ , _zipping up my jacket and walking to the park_ , _only five minutes away_. _There I find Froakie at the creek_ , _looking into the water_. _She_ ' _s shivering_ , _from the cold or emotion_. _As I get closer I realize it_ ' _s emotion_. _Tears are streaming down her face_ , _those bulbous eyes excruciatingly expressive_.

" _Oh Froakie_ . . ." _I_ ' _ve knelt down next to her_ , _placing my hand on her back_ , _underneath the bubbles along her neck_ ," _What are you doing out here_?"

" _Fro_ . . ." _she looks up at me_ , _and my heart clenches in pain_. _I lift her up into my arms_ ( _hiding_ those eyes) _rocking her as she cries_.

* * *

That image is burned into my brain. No need for supernatural dreams to bring up that scene. After that, and other events, I buried myself within the world of Pokémon. I found out all that I could, and I rejected the human connection in favor of the bond to my Pokémon.

" _Teddy_. . . ?" it's Misdreavus, " _Are you okay_?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

" _There_ ' _s no need to lie to me Ted_. _What are you doing up_ , _why aren_ ' _t you sleeping_?"

"I had a bad dream, you don't need to worry about it."

" _I thought I remembered you being sad_ , _in your dream_. _I figured the others would have handled it_ , _but I guess it_ ' _s up to me_ , _huh_?"

"Handle it? Ha, sure. Good joke."

" _Hmph_. _Don_ ' _t think I can be_ comforting?" she laughs, a little, but she quickly sobers, " _It_ ' _s going to be okay_ , _I promise_ ," and then, something happens. She's speaking ( _singing_ ) and I don't understand her. It's different, even, from her Pokéspeech. There's a rush of foreign feelings, and my _soul_ is flying. Pain and sorrow lifted away. She's exhausted as she says, " _All better_. _Now_ , _come back to sleep_ , _won_ ' _t you_?"

"What was that?" I want to be angry, but I can't. I'm literally unable to be upset with her. She shouldn't . . . control my feelings like that, if that's truly what she did.

" _Magic_ , _Teddy_. _I_ ' _ll explain tomorrow_ , _okay_? _Please go back to sleep_ , _I can_ ' _t stay up any longer_."

I try to talk to her, to find out more, but she quickly falls asleep (almost like fainting), and nothing I do rouses her. So I give up, and return to the tent.

* * *

Light is shining down on Route 120, the rain having stopped the night before. I step out the tent finished gathering everything, and then I break down our shelter.

" _Ted_ , _are you okay_? _You were avoiding us last night_ , _after you went back to sleep_." That's Frogadier. It's strange, I never really noticed the nuances of their voices until I could understand them.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for asking. Let's get going, alright?" I return her and the fox and the psychic to their Pokéballs.

" _Ted_ , _you know we_ ' _re here for you right_? _I know that_ ' _s hypocritical coming from me_ , _but it_ ' _s true_. _You can tell me anything_." Frogadier the recluse, offering a shoulder to lean on. I suppose that is odd in a way.

"Thank you Frogadier, but I really am okay. Don't worry about it." she's still worried, and nothing I say will change that, but she let's it go for now. I walk on, listening to the birds chirping in the trees and enjoying the scent of fresh rain.

The salty breeze of the ocean has faded away by now. Route 120 is still quite wet though, almost a marsh. There are scattered ponds and streams going south to the bay, and I can see a lake far in the distance, in a valley. The trees have cleared up, making room for the waterways and repositories.

Misdreavus decides to see what it's like for herself, and now I don't feel quite as strange anymore. I had gotten used to it, but having the ghost within me is _not_ normal.

" _Ah_ , _it_ ' _s so bright outside_. _How do you stand it_?"

"Well, see, living things tend to like the sun. And seeing as you are . . ."

" _I_ ' _m alive_! _What are you talking about_?" she spins about, huffing at me in anger.

"I'm only messing with you, Misdreavus," I smile at the ghost. It was rather nice of her to help me cheer up last night, if not manipulative in the way that she did it, "So, magic huh? Hm . . ."

" _That_ ' _s right_ , _magic_! _And maybe I_ ' _d explain it to you if you were nicer to me_ ," she turns away from me stubbornly reticent, " _I certainly don_ ' _t affiliate myself with ungrateful individuals such as you_ ," she floats about inspecting this flower or that herb, ignoring me entirely, " _maybe I should find somebody who would_ really _appreciate me_. . ." she breaks off into giggles.

"Oh fine, thank you, Misdreavus, for cheering me up. Now, how did you do it?"

" _Magic_! _Or_ , _specifically_ , _an incantation my mother taught me as a child_. _Misdreavus and Mismagius have always known magic_ , _and my family is no exception_. _The spell I used on you was for the purpose of banishing negative emotion_. _Magic isn_ ' _t like any other Pokémon move though_ , _it_ ' _s much more tiring_."

"Why would the Misdreavus evolution line know magic but not other Pokémon?"

" _Well we aren_ ' _t actually the only ones that know magic_. _In fact_ , _Braixen looks like she could learn it_. _That twig she waves around like it does anything_? _Has to be a wand_. _Why else would those fox Pokémon pick up sticks_?

" _Anyway_ , _do you want to hear the story my mother told me_?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

" _Long ago_ , _there was a Pokémon that_ ' _d never been seen before_. _At first_ , _all the other Pokémon welcomed her as a new kind and treated her very sweetly_ , _as all new types should be_. _Everything went well for a while_ , _until a nasty_ , _cruel and selfish Gengar appeared_. _He didn_ ' _t like that Mismagius was getting all the attention_ , _and so he spread rumors about the poor pure ghost_. _Eventually it came to the point that Mismagius was mistrusted and abused by everyone else_ , _and it built up to a moment where all the others were bullying her at once_ , _and she couldn_ ' _t take it anymore_. _She_ cried.

" _It was havoc_. _The cry of a Mismagius causes pain and madness_. _All the bullies began to attack one another_ , _and even themselves_. _Mismagius was horrified that she had caused this chaos and she begged the gods to help her make everything better again_. _And they did_ , _they favored Mismagius and gifted the poor ghost the ability of magic_. _With it she made everyone happy again and ended the insanity_. _But_ , _unfortunately, the damage was already done and she had to leave_.

" _And so_ , _magic is taught to every Misdreavus_ , _in the hopes that what happened to the first Mismagius never happens again,_ " she comes back to me, her red eyes staring at my own, very seriously " _you should be happy that I told that story to you_ , _it_ ' _s one that my mother told me every morning_ , _when I was young_ , _before I went to sleep_."

"Wow. Honestly, I didn't even know Pokémon had stories like that."

" _Don_ ' _t tell me that you didn_ ' _t think we were cultured_? _You_ , _who is writing a book on humanity_ ' _s bond to Pokémon_? _For shame Theodore Blackwater_ . . ."

"Hey you can't blame me for that when I couldn't even speak to Pokémon until yesterday!"

" _Surely some psychic would have reported that their Pokémon have stories and legends_! _Or even a trainer who has one of my fellow Misdreavus_. _Many Pokémon have similar ideas that explain one trait or another_. _I think it_ ' _s_ you _who just didn_ ' _t look hard enough for any Pokémon stories_." she's giving me the cold shoulder again.

"Alright, I'm sorry Misdreavus. To you and every other Pokémon out there . . ." I sigh. That really is something that I should have known.

" _Ha_! _I_ ' _m only_ messing _with you Teddy_ ," she laughs, winking at me, " _Although it is true that we have our tales too_ , _I_ ' _m not upset with you for not knowing_. _Why don_ ' _t you check for yourself though the next time we_ ' _re in one of your cities_? _I_ ' _m sure there_ ' _ll be something_."

"Yeah, okay. I think it'll be one more night 'til we reach Fortree."

* * *

We reached the lake that I'd seen earlier. By now it's evening, and I let my Pokémon out.

"Hey guys, why don't you play in the water for a while? You must be bored from being in your Pokéballs all day." Braixen looks at me like I'm crazy and wonders off near the treeline, while Frogadier simply crouches next to me looking out at the water. Huh.

" _Or from hanging out with someone as dull as you all day_ , _Teddy_!" Misdreavus is laughing as she rushes to the water, and out of my reach, " _Hey_ , _Ralts_ , _do you want to see what it_ ' _s like to fly_?"

" _Um_ , _okay_ , _as long as you don_ ' _t tease me again like you did that first day_!"

At least two of them are having some fun, "Hey, be careful alright? Don't let her fall!" Ralts is already climbing up onto the ghost's back, holding onto the hairlike tendrils. Maybe she's using telekinesis to stay on?

" _Ted_. _Will you tell me what was bothering you last night_?" I sigh. I suppose Frogadier deserves better than me ignoring her. I'm there for her when she's upset, and she wants to reciprocate.

"Alright, yeah. I will," I sit down on the grass, off of the rocks lining the shore, "so last night I had a dream about Annabelle, at the hospital."

I can feel that burst of pain as Frogadier's eyes close, " _Oh_ , _Ted_. _I_ ' _m so sorry_ . . ." she's hurting too. I wish I could've let it be, but she'd be angry if I didn't tell her what was going on.

"Come here," I put my arm around her, holding her close, "I'm sorry I brought it up. It's . . . I don't know, it was so hard seeing Anna in that dream. I'd forgotten a lot of the details, you know? But now, I can't stop seeing the look in her eyes, hearing her weak voice. I think that– I– I tried to forget her. And it worked, but that dream, that _way_ too realistic dream. It brought it all back again."

" _Ted_. . ."

"Now I can't stop thinking about it, and I don't know why I ever tried to forget because _she_ ' _s so important to me_ , and I just let it go? Like it was nothing? I should have held those memories, never let go, and keep them always, _because they_ ' _re precious_ ," but I didn't. Nothing I do will ever change that. I, and my mom, just pushed it away because it _hurt_ , "I'm no good, Frogadier. What kind of brother shuts out his memories of his dead sister?"

" _Ted you aren_ ' _t a bad brother_ , _don_ ' _t say that about yourself_. _Do you think that Annabelle would_ ' _ve wanted you to do this_? _To be angry and guilty for being in_ pain? _I think she would be happy that you_ ' _re as strong as you are today_ , _that you managed to move passed your sadness and make something of yourself_." I'm standing now, the breeze coming off the lake leaving me cold, in goosebumps, and shivering. Or is it more than that?

Frogadier is holding onto my right arm, staring up at me with tears in her eyes, "Look at us, just repeating scenes of the past. I actually thought about that night I found you out at the park after I'd woken up, too.

"Thank you though, Frogadier, for talking to me. I wish that I could have understood you and Braixen before this but . . ." I shake my head, and sit back down.

Her hand grabs my shoulder, " _It_ ' _s okay_ , _Ted_. _I_ ' _m happy that you can really talk to us now_."

Me too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this chapter is obviously shorter. It's uploaded earlier than normal though!

I'm probably not going to try and reach 5000 words every chapter from now on, and I still want to update every week but it might not be on weekends every time. I hope you guys like this chapter!


	6. Abandoned

**On Writing**

This isn't an update but an apology. I won't be continuing this story.

There were a lot of things I could have done better in writing this, but it's not really that I'm dissatisfied with what I've written. It's that it doesn't have any meaning to me. I started this story for the wrong reasons, and I can't see any way that I can turn it around. I'm sorry if you've been enjoying this so far, but it's over. Someday I might pick this up again to rewrite it, but that won't be for a long time if it happens at all.

I won't be taking the story down, though. If you're interested in the AU elements of the story or just curious about the world building let me know. I won't reveal plot though (what little there is).


End file.
